Tawog the risen dead
by Bearmans
Summary: Gumball and his friends go to a party as people and leave as survivors. A secret lab experiment of a cannibalistic neural infection the government never released to the public broke out the military has attempted to eradicate all infected and any possible infected and now Gumball Darwin and the rest of his friends have to live in the shambles of the world (OC's welcomed)
1. a party? sure

**In case there's any confusion all characters are now two years later it is 2014 because Gumball was introduced in 2012 and was 12 at the time so two years later puts him in his freshman year of high school and Kaser is my OC you can also add OC's just message me (there's a chance they'll die)**

* * *

My story takes place in 2014 (accurate to timeline irl) my name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson and I along with my friends are walking among the dead or rather, the undead. It started on march 5th only a few weeks ago.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! A very tired Darwin lets out a weak request "Gumball please make it stop." Gumball rather than usually hitting the snooze slept through the ringing.

"Oh come on man the one time you choose to sleep in." Darwin got out of his fish tank and snoozed the alarm clock and woke up his older brother Gumball. Things have changed a lot Gumball is now 15 in his sophomore year of high school he now sports a red hoodie with white cuffs and grey sweatpants. He still doesn't wear shoes and is much taller and has a scraggly beard. Darwin hasn't changed his apparel at all he grew a goatee and like Gumball he's much taller.

"Wake up you homeless looking blueberry you're my ride to school." said Darwin. Darwin then shook Gumball until he awoke. They did their early morning school routine and Gumball started up his Honda Civic and brushed aside all the litter on his floor so that his petals wouldn't get jammed. Darwin rushed out of the house still fumbling with his bag to sling it over his shoulders and hopped in.

On the drive there Gumball stopped for Rally's and tossed it in the trunk.

Its first period and Gumball is already falling asleep in his history class with Mr. Markson. Mr. Markson is a goat with a large handlebar moustache who has a funny limp and a loud voice.

"And so why did President Truman drop the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki? Gumball?" Gumball awoke from his daze confused and wondering what his teacher even said.

"What was the question?" Gumball replied. The headmaster pressed his hands to his eyes rubbing them stressed and irritated.

"Try to pay attention we have a test in four days." he then continued to pace and lecture until eventually the bell rung and students swarmed the door and continued into the halls all seemed well. Gumball then continued to the lunchroom where he sat with his friends Darwin, Carrie, Kaser and Penny.

Carrie sat down next to Darwin at this point Carrie has adapted and learned to take on a more humanoid body figure with legs and more feminine attributes and wore a jean vest with a white sweater under and black cargo pants but at an unfortunate cost that her vital organs work like an animals so she can now catch colds and get brain freezes just for example.

"Is the history project going well Kaser?" Penny asked. Penny now wears a Grey tee shirt with the words "work hard, play hard sleep." and jean shorts.

"It's fine it would help if you could do all the coloring stuff on the poster." Kaser replied. Kaser is a brown bear with blonde dreadlocks in a pony tail who wears a brown leather jacket and green sweater underneath where the sleeves are normally rolled up.

"Hey Carrie, Gumball Kaser and I were thinking of going to Tobias's party wanna come over at say 6:00 Gumball can drive us?" Darwin said

"doesn't Tobias hate you?" Carrie asked

"as long as I'm with him Tobias won't start shit." Kaser replied while eating a cheeseburger.

"Well than sure, we should." Carrie replied

"be prepared to scatter though because all of Tobias's parties have alchahol, and you never know when his party luck of not getting caught may soon run out." Penny added

"so its agreed. We meet at Gumballs at 6:00 and leave at 6:25." Kaser said. Everybody agreed with him.

* * *

 **This is just page 1 it will get more intense I promise. Also I'm absolutely terrible at writing I know so please don't repeatedly comment I suck at it because I probably won't fix what you want to be fixed (also I'm busy with my actual life so I might not even see your review until 2 weeks later) also sorry for totally changing the first chapter I decided to shorten it up**


	2. from fight to war

**Sorry for those of you who think I'm afraid of criticism but I don't like grammar Nazi's and I don't care for what they have to say unless they're published writers who live off of their stories. I just write for a story a lot of other authors do the same thing especially in this archive. if you want to nit pick at my story then just message it to me. no point in bothering other people who are trying to enjoy a story. any ways please enjoy.**

* * *

I don't like fights, I never have. But sometimes you cant avoid them this is one of those times.

"Darwin, is Carrie getting here soon? we're already loaded up we're ready to go." Gumball questioned.

"She's coming just wait up she's probably just grabbing the extra six pack of Cola that you suddenly decided we needed." Darwin answered

Gumball started up the car and flicked the hula girl he set on the dashboard and watched as she swayed back and forth.

"that thing is so tacky." Penny said with a giggle slugging his arm from the passenger side.

"that's rude. What has she done to you?" Gumball joked slugging her back. Carrie loaded up the six pack of cola and the other items of food they were bringing and jumped in the back with Darwin unfortunately Kaser had to squeeze in the back too so there was not a lot of space so Carrie and Darwin were squeezed in tight.

"I've always wanted to get closer to you but this is ridiculous." Darwin said jokingly

"alright let's go and have some fun!" Gumball Exclaimed.

Gumball opened the door for Kaser and Carrie who were carrying in snacks for the party. The party was wild with several kids drinking playing beer pong yelling chanting and having very intimate make out sessions on Tobias's couch. It was a breeding ground of wild sweaty teenagers pumped up with testosterone and frustration yelling as loud as they could while dancing to rave music with an epileptic light show half assed by Tobias's friends. They dropped off the snacks and all hang out in the same corner of the house. Kind of dancing and kind of not everybody was enjoying themselves. Kaser went over to a few of his foot ball player buddies. Ironically enough Kaser hates all sports has never played any but still hangs out with some jocks. He was talking to a Large Pit bull named Andrew, Andrew was notorious for being one of the scariest scrappers in school. Once he fought a kid and slammed his head into the gym lockers so hard he had a scar the size of his thumb on the upper left hand side of his forehead. Kaser was his best friend and lab partner.

"So who'd you come with, a girl?" asked Andrew

"Nah I came with Gumball." Kaser replied

"Woah man, Watterson? Dude that's bad news you brought Watterson to one of Tobias's parties?" Andrew asked in disbelief

"Dude its fine you're here, I'm here, Darwin's here we're safe." Kaser replied trying to seem as genuine as possible. Andrew just drank from his red solo cup and gave the expression of "alright man if you say so." Kaser left his group after about half an hour to check up on Gumball and he realized he wasn't with the group.

"Guys where's G?" Kaser asked.

"he went to the basement probably to play video games." Darwin replied

"uh oh." Kaser said. He realized he hadn't seen Tobias all night, Tobias wouldn't ditch out on his own party and that he's only been on the top floor all night. As soon as all of this cliked he realized a loud booming of cheers was coming from the basement.

Kaser rushed down the steps to see exactly what he expected. Gumball was getting wailed on by Tobias Wilson. Kaser pushed through the crowd, palming Tobias's face and sending him backward and trying to get Gumball up. Unfortunately Tobias got up and hit Kaser in the back with a bar stool from his parents mini bar Kaser then turned around and punched Tobias in his stomach ending the fight. He realized that Gumball was in worse shape then he expected with a cut on the bridge of his eye brow, bruises covering his face, and his bleeding mouth.

"Damn he did a number on you." Kaser said while picking him up and putting him over his shoulder. He walked him upstairs and layed gumball on the couch after clearing it of drunk teenagers. Kaser began wondering If he should just ask Andrew to drive them all home. Darwin sat next to Kaser

"Hey um thanks for helping him out." Darwin said

"that's why I'm here, that and to party." he said as he grabbed a beer he slumped back into the couch and drank the somewhat luke warm beer not drinking any alchahol al night was his intentions going into the party but his now sore back has other plans. Darwin left and went to talk to Gumball.

"hey man, you conscious?" Darwin asked.

"yeah just bleeding... a lot." Gumball mummerd. Penny rushed over from the attic where she was hanging out with Carrie and some of her stoner friends after hearing about the fight.

"oh no, oh no, Gumball are you alright?" she said while fixing his hair and gently caressing his face

"Penny I'm fine really." Gumball said trying to calm the frantic fairy. the group stayed there for another hour before hearing a loud noise from the kitchen it sounded like the kitchen door had been broken down. The group passed it off as some wild drunken partiers but it wasn't they were men in uniform, not the doughnut cop or any of those trashy cops that would write you up a ticket for littering. But men with big guns and one with a riot shield soon Gumball realized that they weren't the only house on the block getting swatted it was every house on every block as far as he could see. Then one thing and one thing only came to his mind.

"Anias!" Gumball yelled his body sore and his face beaten meant nothing he grabbed Darwins hand and everbody followed them out side of the house. The soldiers tried to block their path but Kaser overwhelmed them and they all got to the car and drove to Gumballs house. When he got home he found something he could not believe.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN hey thanks for reading chapter 2 sorry again that these chapters are short and sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger I'll probably post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow I don't know. if you want to submit an OC it's far from too late in fact really this is the perfect timing just tell me these things (example time)**

 **Name: Tommy**

 **Age: 15**

 **Appearance: A goat or something**

 **personality: a strange and quirky goat not annoying but rather just strange he chews his nails and taps his feet a lot and may or may not be kind of stupid**

 **Prefered type of weapon: a blunt object like a base ball bat or walking stick**

 **try not to make a crazy OP oc like a 13 year old with a machine gun who wears military grade gear and has killed 100 zombies**

 **(also the next chapter doesn't have a ton of zombie stuff mostly just being under quarantine)**


	3. Caged beast

**Well I said I'd have it by tonight so here it is. remember you can always submit your OC the requirements will be posted at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Gumball arrived at the door and opened it to see his house empty. Gumball left his sister Anias at home when he left for the party but now the house is desolate with no sign of life.

"Darwin, go check the upstairs for Anias." Gumball ordered

"on it." Darwin responded. they both disbursed to search for Anias. Gumball was checking under all the furniture in the house frantically flipping desks, beds, tables, chairs, anything. Darwin was doing the same, at this point everybody was searching until-

BANG! a loud shot rang out, Penny looked out the window

"guys, you might want to see this." Carrie said with a shaky and disturbed tone in their voice, accompanying Penny at the same window. The rest of the gang came over and what they saw was frightening.

Out side of each home were their residents. Those residents were being taken to the center of the street. There were guards guarding columns upon columns of Gumballs neighbors. Gumball grabbed Penny and hugged her embracing her not knowing if they were all going to die Darwin was holding Carrie who was panicking and even Kaser was starting to break down but nothing hit harder then when they looked out of the back window. There were guards setting up a chain link fence no way in, no way out. They were prisoners in their own city.

Elmore city, California is a small town not bustling or busy. But Elmore is one of the suspected states for having been in the Infection zone on the west coast and is in need of quarantine. But what is quarantine? Quarantine is normally holding and nursing the victims of an out break or virus that can not be contained unless by physical means. But unfortunately, this disease is so bad and can kill so many that without a cure or vaccination anybody with the infection by government orders is to be eradicated.

The government soldiers had set up tents and were starting to make they're neighborhood look like a refugee camp. People were being assigned to the tents, forced out of their homes and into the streets cold and frightened.

Gumball kissed Pennies forehead stood her up, and walked himself to the staircase.

"we cant hide in here forever, but we do have one thing the people out there don't, time." Gumball said as he began to walk up the flight of stairs.

"Gumball, what are you doing?" Darwin asked still holding on to Carrie

"To get a gun, you guys should get a weapon too." Gumball advised. He continued up the stairs and grabbed his mothers gun a small hand gun an M1911 he was able to conceal the weapon in its holster hidden under his pants. Darwin too went to grab some weapons for his friends but instead he took a trip to the kitchen. Darwin grabbed two large kitchen knives from the knife drawer and a large pocket knife off of the counter. Gumball regrouped in the living room with the rest of their group. Darwin handed the two large kitchen knives to Kaser and Penny the pocket knife to Carrie and kept no weapon of his own.

"Darwin don't you need a weapon too?" Kaser asked while concealing his knife

"No, I'm a pacifist. I mean I will fight, but I wolnt kill." Darwin sat down with the rest of his friends, "besides we'll probably need somebody unarmed to speak to guard's y'know, just to be safe, knowing they won't find any weapons and we can still get information."

"That's... pretty smart." Kaser said in surprise. Kaser never thought of Darwin as the strategist type, that or he BS'd an excuse to not kill people either way, what Darwin said was true.

"okay we need to leave now." Gumball said reaching for the door knob, "but before we go I just want you all to know. we're gonna get through this." As Gumball said this he opened the door and snuck out with the rest following closely behind. They arrived as they were setting up a large open faced tent with officials in white lab coats sitting in them with medical supplies set up and prepared.

"Darwin, go ask what we should be doing." Gumball ordered

"okay." Darwin replied.

Darwin walked up to a large gruff lookin man in black quarantine officer fatigues. The officer noticed Darwin and ordered him to stay back.

"hey, kid two feet of distance unless you've been checked."

Darwin was cold and tired, at this point everybody else is in the same state, or sleeping.

"Sir, what should we be doing?" Darwin asked.

"what are your names?" the officer questioned.

"Darwin Watterson is my name, Gumball Watterson is my brothers." Darwin replied. The officer checked his clip board.

"you two should be getting checked for the virus, but from the looks of it you are probably the ones that are going tomorrow so, I'll show you to your tents." He began walking but Gumball stopped him.

"wait what about them?" Gumball asked.

"I'll show them to their tents as well." the officer said sounding irritated. They all walked past the columns of people.

"Why are they all standing there?" Penny asked

"because they're being checked for the virus." The officer responded.

"what is the virus?" Carrie asked.

"It's a disease that has been hitting those with very weak immune system's, adults and elderly mostly. You should be fine." The officer responded

"what happens if you're infected with the virus." Kaser asked.

"you know how when dogs are really sick, they have to be put down." the officer said putting finger quotes around "put down." The group was quiet, and scared. Thoughts swirled around each of their heads. Parents, grand parents, younger siblings, any of them we're prone to getting the virus.

"I forgot to fully answer your question, If you get the virus and aren't put down. You die anyway and then you wake up, but this time you're not the same all you want to do is eat." the officer said

"eat what?" Darwin asked.

"each other..." again the group got silent and again more thoughts were haunting them. Until they stopped.

"Watterson's This is your tent." the officer stated

Gumball and Darwin walked into the large tent and were welcomed by there mother who was sitting conversing with none other then Mr. Fitzgerald. Penny followed behind them and the families were reunited, and were happy until Darwin asked.

"Mrs. Mom where's Mr. Dad?" both parents had explain that they were the only members of their family that were left. The quiet of the tent was only disturbed by the crying of the families who were separated. That night was slow, painful and filled with the tears of Gumball and Darwin. For some reason, Gumball wasn't crying as much as he thought he would, maybe he believed this couldn't be real, maybe he was in denial he couldn't figure it out, so rather he just cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Gumball could smell food outside of the tent. He woke up later then everybody else, he knew because the entire tent was empty. he went outside to see that there was eggs and pancakes being made on portable grillers, all funded and distributed by the officials. Gumball decided he'd skip breakfast to get in line for the testing.

In the line was about eight or nine other people. The person he stood behind was actually Mrs. Robinson, who looked more distraught then usual. Gumball could tell that it was Mr. Robinson, he must not have made it.

about a half an hour has passed and the line had grown but now it was Mrs. Robinsons turn she sat down across a small desk of a man with a lab coat she talked with him for a minute and then was taken to a hospital bed with another doctor waiting there with a syringe. She sat down and the doctor took a sample of her blood took it back to the back of the tent and analyzed it. Gumball over heard them talk about a separate camp where the infected are assigned to go. Then in a blink of an eye Mrs. Robinson hit the man in the lab coat and grabbed the IV unit and attempted to hit the first guard she could but before she could even swing.

BANG! a gun shot had already gone off Mrs. Robinson was shot in the back of the head. the guard who had shot her grabbed her lifeless body and dragged it to a different location where it wouldn't disturb the public eye. Gumball stood there, his ears ringing, shaking knowing that he was next. Gumball walked up to the chair where Mrs. Robinson had been sitting just mere moments ago. The man in front of him was a lanky scientist, a weasel with long black hair tied into a bun he looked like a college student.

"so sorry about that, um my name is Dr. Ramirez I'm just here to ask you a few questions and Dr. Fritz over there will examine you."

"okay." Gumball said in response trying not to act phased by the death of his neighbor mere moments ago.

"so, What is your full name?" Dr. Ramirez asked.

"Gumball Tristaphor Watterson." Gumball said

"okay, how old are you?" Dr. Ramirez asked

"I'm 15." Gumball responed

"and are you feeling sick, nauseous, or tired? Dr. Ramirez asked

"well I am a bit tired but that's probably just because I'm a teenager." Gumball said

"well okay then Mr. Watterson, you can go right over there to see Dr. Fritz." Dr. Ramirez said with a smile. Gumball proceeded to the bed.

"hey bud my name is Dr. Fritz, but you can call me Dr. F if that's easier,were just gonna draw some blood and see if you're sick or not, sound good?"

"yea that's ok." This Doctor looks kind of like Dr. R's frat boy friend. a tall Cloud person with long hair tied up into a pony tail.

"so are you afraid of needles bud?" Dr. F asked

"No."

"well alrighty then, this is gonna sting." Dr. F said while inserting the needle into Gumballs vein. Gumball winced at first but it was over in a couple of seconds.

"alrighty man I'll go examine it B R B." Gumball was sold on it this guy was a frat boy and he was assigned here, but Gumball had noticed that he forgot about a lot of things while marveling at the strangeness of this frat boy working here he forgot about Mrs. Robinson, being kicked out of his home and even for a moment his family.

"well good news bro you're not sick!" Gumball was relieved he took a green arm band that signified that he was not infected and left.

when leaving for his tent he saw his friends all grouped up in the line.

"Hey, G!" Gumball looked over and saw that Kaser was calling for him. He walked over and chatted with his friends for a while.

"I heard there have only been three kids who were sick, I think we're safe." Carrie said

"man I'm so sick of living in a tent it's only been one night and I already have a back ache." Kaser said

"dude I think that's just from Tobias hitting you with a stool." Darwin said snickering. everybody started laughing finding this funny even Kaser was chuckling at the thought of his own forgetfulness.

"hey who wants to play a game of catch after we all pass this stupid thing." Kaser offered. Every body agreed. Gumball left to take a nap while his friends waited in line.

On the way back to his tent he saw an officer who looked like he was rushing, soon a whole squad of big guys with shields and guns were heading the same way. Gumball decided to follow them.

He followed them quietly to another part of the neighborhood where a riot was ensuing. People with knives and guns all hidden away earlier, having the same plan as Gumball.

He noticed at the head of the group was a big pink bunny.

"DAD!" Gumball yelled as he saw the bunny burst through the grouping of shields tackling them to the ground

Gumball ran to his father only to watch him be shot by one of the officers. Gumball fell to his knees no longer having the strength to stand. He curled up in a ball and cried.

"this is where they were keeping them?" "they were just rounding them all up to kill them just like the officer said." "this is just sick..." these thoughts and more were bombarding Gumball's head his chest hurting along with his stomach crying and terrified. Gumball snapped he stopped crying, he stood up and left his body ached his stomach hurt and on the way back he threw up. Gumball knew one thing, he felt angry and full of resentment he was a wild animal, and these people are trying to cage him. Gumball knew he wanted out and now he's going to escape. Gumball could hear those people breaking through, they were coming and they're going to be the perfect cover for Gumball's escape.

* * *

 **WHEW... that was a bit longer then I thought it was gonna be so I mean will Gumball escape? are those people even people anymore? who's gonna escape with Gumball if he does escape? I'm super excited to start working on the next chapter. hoping it will be out by tomorrow but not betting on it.**

 **so again for me to use your OC please comment this basic information also please no over powered characters like a wolf who wears military clothes and shoots two M60's(machine guns) at the same time**

 **for example**

 **Name: Mia**

 **Age: 12**

 **Appearance: a Blonde cat with green eyes wears a red tee shirt and black shorts**

 **Personality: quiet and reserved non violent but will kill if necessary**

 **Weapon of choice: Any kind of assault rifle as long as its quiet**

 **(any additional information can be added or you can msg me it I don't really mind)**


	4. escape with nothing

**Boy oh boy we have our first two OC's I'm pretty excited to add them in the first is coming in THIS CHAPTER (ooh how interesting). remember that you can add your OC as well all you have to do is fill out the description sheet I'll leave at the end of this chapter. I apologize if you don't find my story writing ability's to be suitable. (if you'd like to criticize do it like a critic not a trash talking loser.)**

* * *

Gumball heard the sound of the riot grow quieter and quieter. But it was coming, only about a mile away from his camp. He had to be prepared by the time that riot reaches the camp. Gumball reached for the gun in its holster and pulled it out. It fit in his hand well, the scratchy wooden section of the handle gripping to his palm and the exposed steel section of the handle chilled his hand.

Gumball stared at his only weapon for a little while longer, then put it back in it's holster. And began running back to the camp to warn his friends he cut through yards to get back to the camp quicker. He jumped fences and even hopped a stream to make it to the camp unnoticed.

Gumball was heading to the tent where he's supposed to be living until Kaser called out to him

"Yo G, what the fuck?!" Gumball turned around to see that Kaser was furious

"What's up?" Gumball said trying to act as natural as possible

"You said you were gonna wait to play catch and you just disappeared, you scared the shit out of me!" Kaser said full of anger

"What are you my mom?" Gumball responded. Kaser just stood there not knowing how to respond.

"Just, get over here and play..." Kaser said suppressing his anger

"Gumball! its about time you got here." Darwin said while tossing the ball to Gumball. Gumball caught the ball and tossed it to Carrie.

"so where did you go?" Carrie said tossing the ball to Penny

"I just went to check something out, out side of the camp." Gumball said as he watched Penny toss the ball to Kaser.

"like what?" Kaser said tossing the ball back to Darwin. Darwin tossed the ball to Gumball waiting for a response. Gumball caught the ball that Darwin threw to him finishing the cycle of tosses.

"we need to talk, somewhere quiet" Gumball said as quietly as possible.

"um... alright? we'll follow you." Darwin said taking note of how strangely his brother was acting

Gumball walked them to an alley between two houses and squatted down.

"hand me one of those knives." Gumball ordered. Penny handed him the pocket knife she had concealed in her sock. Gumball began drawing a map of the quarantine fences there were two box's, one that was a large box and at the left hand side of the box had a path way leading to the other smaller box. Gumball began explaining.

"the bigger box is us we are here." Gumball said marking an x at the upper right hand corner of the box "there are small breaks in the fences like this one here." he said pointing to a section near the gate where he broke through to follow the officers. "Here, is where all the infected go." Gumball said pointing to the smaller box. "They're not dead, yet."

"so you mean Mr. Dad-"

"No." Gumball said cutting Darwin off

"He's gone, he was in a riot." Gumball said swiftly like it physically hurt him to say it.

"where's the riot going? what is it doing?" Kaser asked

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but, I think they're coming here." Gumball said "honestly this whole quarantine was poorly set up and was rushed, almost like they just figured out about this disease." Gumball said lying back against the wall of the house behind him.

"So what do we do if the riot gets here?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sure really." Gumball said.

"how long do we have?" Carrie asked.

"if that riot is coming for us, maybe ten minutes." Gumball responded. As soon as he said that, gun shots from very far away could be heard.

"oh shit!" Gumball said jumping to his feet. people were screaming, a lot of them they weren't war cries, they weren't cries of happiness or rejoice even. they were screams of horror.

"What the hell happened to ten minutes!?" Kaser yelled

"I guesstimated I couldn't tell!" Gumball shouted back

"we need to find Mrs. Mom!" Darwin said

"I need to find my dad I have to go." Penny said her voice shaking

"Neither of my parents made it... I'll just take Carrie with me to the gate, they'll let us go if it's a real emergency." Kaser said

"okay meet by that gate in five minutes, no matter what." Gumball said following Penny and Darwin their parents were near the center of town getting checked so that's where they went.

 **Kaser and Carries POV**

Kaser ran with Carrie to the gate to ask the officer what was going on.

"Hey, whats happening why is everybody screaming?" Kaser asked.

"theres been a breach of the infected, we didn't get to them in time..." the officer responded

"you mean they're all zombies now?!" Kaser yelled

"yes." the guard responded trying to remain calm, himself.

"are you going to let us out?!" Carrie asked.

"I'm afraid I cant do that. this is a quarantine zone, nobody in, nobody out until the virus is eliminated." the guard responded. Kaser then reached for his knife and said

"I understand."

 **Gumball Darwin and Penny's POV**

Gumball was rushing to the area where his mother should be. but nothing but a massacre is what they saw and none other then Mr. Fitzgerald was in the horrific blood bath there were hundreds of the infected piling on hundreds of the living devouring them. Darwin started vomiting and began running to the fence. he couldn't handle it, even if it meant losing his mother. He could not handle it. Gumball noticed that he had caught the eye of the infected. He drew his gun and soon he added to the sound of hundred of other muffled distanced shots. he shot until the gun had one bullet left. He put the gun into his holster and grabbed Pennies hand.

"we need to go now!" he said trying to move her. She stood there crying looking at her now undead father crawling towards her the flesh chunks that were torn off of him hanging loosely.

Gumball pulled out the hand gun once more and shot Mr. Fitzgerald between the eyes with perfect accuracy that was really more like perfect luck. Penny still wouldn't budge so he picked her up and ran her to the gate filled with pure adrenaline his arms were twitching and his legs were wobbly Gumball had gotten stronger since he was in middle school. But he never lifted people, and especially never ran with them. But impossibly, he made it to the gate. Gumball noticed something that stuck out. A dead officer who looked like he was hit by a bus and stabbed repeatedly.

"what the hell happened." Gumball asked

"I killed him, for nothing!" Kaser yelled

"what do you mean, for nothing?" Gumball asked

"He didn't have a key and the gate isn't unlocked, were on the right side of the quarantine and we have no time to waste." Kaser said in a rushed and breathy voice. Gumball saw that the infected were coming their way. Kaser noticed it aswell. suddenly, Kaser started walking to the infected.

"what the hell are you doing, now is not the time to be a hero!" Darwin yelled. Kaser turned around and looked at Darwin and said.

"I'm not being a hero, now move!" Kaser yelled. Kaser charged the gate, Darwin jumped out of the way, Kaser tackled and knocked the gate half way over.

"Now jump over it!" Kaser yelled as he moved and grabbed the officers assault rifle. Gumball and the rest of the group were about to jump until they heard something. A car, and shooting. It was Gumball's car. And inside of it was a certain friend of Anais that Gumball knew well. Tyran a bipedal raptor in the senior year who was frequent lab partners with Anais. He was a dick to just about every underclassmen but the football team members and Tina Rex. In the passenger seat was Tobias and in the back was none other then Andrew. (from the party)

"I grabbed the Ralley's in the back!" Andrew said jumping out of the car.

"Guys wait for us!" Tyran yelled.

"man of all people to survive and find us..." Darwin said quietly to Gumball.

"well hurry up and ditch the car." Kaser said already on the other side of the fence.

the Raptor jumped over but got his orange shirt caught in the fence, Tobias and Andrew were able to walk over the half bent fence with ease.

"guy's wait!" Tyran yelled as he was tugging at his shirt.

"just ditch the shirt!" Darwin yelled as a zombie was starting to get closer to Tyran. Tyran Ripped the the shirt but didn't lose it, he then caught up with the group.

"well that was close..." Gumball said jokingly.

"Tyran grabbed Gumball by his collar and said "Not funny Watterson, not eve-" suddenly the cocking of M4A1 made everybody fall silent

Kaser was aiming the assault rifle at the raptor.

"what are you gonna do, shoot me?" Tyran asked

"as far as I know, this is an apocalypse. There is no law, you can kill him and I can kill you. That's all there is to say about it." Kaser said.

"Kaser, bud its okay, Tyran let him go." Andrew said. Tyran let Gumball go and Kaser lowered his gun.

"what do we do now..." Carrie asked.

"I'm not sure..." Gumball responded. Kaser walked over to Tyran and spoke with him he then handed him his jacket so he wouldn't get cold at night. Now the group had more mouths to feed and no place to go all hope is lost, they had nothing they survived with nothing but each other. What now?

* * *

 **OOH WOWIE that was a real fucked up episode now we have Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, Kaser, Tobias, Andrew and our very first OC Tyran. How exciting so, how do you add in your OC? that's really easy actually all you have to do is fill out the information of your OC!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Preferred weapon:**

 **(any additional info here or private messaged to me.) please no overpowered or ridiculously boring character traits like being super strong and fast and wears all neon clothes and had dyed hair and whatever :^P thanks hope you enjoy the fourth chapter.**

 **ALSO I would like to know your preference if you'd like to be a survivor of a enemy group apart of this group and when you'd like to die (SPOILER ALERT)**

 **a lot of people are going to die**

"

"


	5. Accomadations

**So, I'm excited to say that the next OC that has been decided to join will be appearing in this chapter and I'm honestly so excited to have them join in (((NOTICE))) If it is not already perfectly clear you CAN insert your own OC all the additional information will be put below I HIGHLY suggest submitting your OC because I love putting in new characters, of corse there will be canon ones but I really want the community to be active in this**

* * *

Eight days have passed, Gumball, Darwin and the rest of the group are now starting to consider that this IS their new life. During the eight days the group had been surviving off of the food they steal from abandoned homes. Everybody has gotten used to surviving like roaches rather quickly. The group set up a place to stay in a wide, one story house with tarnished white walls. Gumball now has a significantly noticeable beard due to the fact that he hasn't shaved in eight days. He now has a Lee Enfield bolt action rifle, and he still wears his hoodie and sweat pants but at this point they're very dirty, like the small amount of spare clothes he stole from a small yellow house that seemed to have been abandoned for days.

"Is there any milk left in that carton?" Gumball asked pointing to a small carton of Almond milk sitting on the counter

"no I don't think so, maybe..." Darwin said, very dazed and confused. Darwin at this point seemed to be half dead himself, but that's only because he watched the house at night that night and got little to no sleep. Darwin now wears denim jeans and a black tee shirt and holds an Aluminum baseball bat, about the length of his arm as his only weapon against the dead.

"I swear man, if I see another one of those wide eyed pale lookin motha fuckas again I'm bashing its head into a bloody paste." Andrew shouted from the hallway. He angrily stormed through the house. Andrew wore nothing but his shorts around the house otherwise he wears his sleeveless black tee shirt.

"We're running low on food, I say we start thinking about leaving." Kaser said while rummaging through the cabinets. "has Tobias woken up yet, Andrew?" Kaser asked. while opening a box of coco pebbles

"no he's still sleeping, and so are the girls." Andrew responded. Kaser while chewing with a mouthful of coco pebbles, sat down on the maroon colored sofa in the living room, right next to the now snoring Darwin.

"He's out like a light with no power." Kaser said while poking the side of his head. Gumball sat on the recliner on the other side of the room and listened to the radio that was running off of the house propane generator, hoping for any military messages. Even still nothing but static was playing.

"turn that shit off." Andrew said lying on the floor of the living room.

"why are you so angry today?" Kaser asked

"because Tobias has been really crabby lately and I had to sleep on the floor." Andrew responded.

"good morning guys." Carrie said walking into the room in sweat pants and a black tee shirt but still having a large knife with her.

"Morning Carrie." Gumball said in return. It was at this moment that Penny had woken up and so had Tobias.

"Well now all we need is for Tyran to wake up and we can talk about moving." Gumball said.

"Tyran's already awake he's just working out or something." Andrew said with his arms crossed still lying on the ground

"I'll go get him." Kaser said, standing up and heading for the room. Kaser opened the door to see the raptor doing push up's on the floor. "hey um we're having a talk in the living room about moving." The raptor stopped and sat up on the bed

"Alright, be there in a moment." Tyran said throwing on a black tee shirt and Kaser's coat. Kaser then left for the living room.

Tyran grabbed his rifle, an r700 a hunting rifle. He headed to the living room, but heard loud noises like crashing, he headed to the kitchen to see Kaser sperating Gumball and Tobias, both looking wild eyed and ready to kill.

"I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of you! I swear to God if it was just you and me you'd be dead!" Tobias was yelling trying to pass through Kaser.

"Man your lucky we ain't alone, I'd punch your fucking lights out!" Gumball said looking at Tobias through the underarm of Kaser.

"what happened this time." Tyran said passing through heading for the fridge.

"I don't even know they were just like this." Kaser said still holding off Tobias. Tobias then starting punching and kicking Kaser, even with the size and strength difference, Kaser could feel Tobias's hits, and it did hurt. Kaser grabbed Tobias's head and threw him to the ground.

"man forget this, if you start acting up like this again I'm tossing you out." Kaser said. Tobias then his knife, and charged Kaser. Gumball stopped him, grabbing his, arm and putting him in a choke hold. Tobias broke free by elbowing Gumball in the stomach. Tyran stepped in and tackled Tobias.

"take off his shirt!" Kaser said.

"now is not the time!" Tyran responded.

"oh just do it." Kaser said. Tyran lifted his shirt and saw on his abs was a bite mark.

"oh, shit." Tyran said, still struggling to pin Tobias to the floor.

"no wonder he's been acting so fucking nuts." Kaser said while reaching for his bag.

"what should we do?" Tyran asked.

"well I mean we we're told this is like a zombie virus, but that dude never said anything about bites, so how about we lock him in a room and wait it out. If he turns infected we'll kill him." Gumball said

"dude, I'm not killing him." Kaser said

"you and I are the only killers here man, one of us needs to do it." Gumball responded grabbing his rifle, "move aside." Gumball said letting Tyran move away from Tobias's head, "had this one coming you rainbow headed shit!" Gumball said hitting Tobias in the head twice with the butt of the rifle to knock him out.

"Just tie him up with those cables we found, in the garage." Kaser told Tyran while Drinking some luke warm tea from a water bottle.

Tyran dragged Tobias to the garage and tied him up with cables. Tyran then dragged him through the living room trudging on the carpet and dragged Tobias into a closet. Tyran the put a chair under the door knob of the closet from the outside.

"get well bud..." Tyran said through the door.

"eight days is pretty long for somebody to turn." Penny said, knowing fully well what turning in moments looks like the hard way.

"well, maybe the bight didn't go through." Carrie added in.

"let's just start talking about moving." Gumball said sitting down on the recliner

"okay so we're running low on food, water and I'm afraid we might not be able to stay here much longer, we should grab the supplies from here now and leave for another house?" Kaser said

"we cant just live off of house hopping, eventually we're gonna get killed." Gumball said

"we need to at least find a new place to stay." Penny insisted.

"okay how about Kaser, Carrie and I all go looking for a new place?" Andrew said.

"that sound's good." Kaser said in agreement.

"who's gonna watch the house?." Penny asked

"Gumball Darwin and you." Andrew said with a smile.

"Well, alright. Sounds like a plan." Penny said leaving for her room.

About a half an hour after the plans were made Andrew had already started up the truck.

"we'll be home soon." Kaser told Gumball who went out to say goodbye

"you better." Gumball said to himself as the truck left the parking lot.

"AAAHHHHH!" a scream came from inside the house.

* * *

 **Well here's another chapter its just to show off just how much can change in such a short amount of time.**

 **you can still suggest your OC I'm not gonna put up what you need to say about them because it was in all the previous chapters and I'm really lazy :^P**

 **(((I'm super surprised that over 200 people have seen this fanfiction and still haven't submitted their OC It's kind of bothering me, like IDK man)))**


	6. road of living alley of dead

**S. I gotta insinuate that nobody cares aabout my stories more often cause I go of OC suggestions and i know i'm gonna sound picky but mooost likely if the ydont show up in this chapter I might message you to ahem (((ADJUST))) your OC listen I'm not gonna lie having a big ol bear is pretty op but he has nothing but a trash rifle a bomber jacket and a sweater I'm trying t obe real with you here I get it if you wanna be spooky with your OC bu'like we cant have zombies fighting zombies and also (((most magic and powers are not going to be addressed))) also super sorry if you ship yourself with a canon character you're too late fam Penny Gumball Carrie and Darwin are taken and pro tip for characters less is more you dont need to be super cool looking you just need to be memorable nobody is glamorous during the apocalypse (((unless your Hershel Greene))) sorry fro the long rant.**

* * *

Andrew cracked the window to let in a breeze.

"so how it going back there Kaser." Andrew said through the window leading out to the back of the truck

"Windy." Kaser said tapping his fingers along the stock of the Ruger he packed along with a canteen of black coffee. It was cold but cold coffee doesn't mean caffeine free coffee so Kaser still drank.

"we should get a tarp for the bed of the truck." Carrie said messing with a switch blade which she stole from Tyran.

"hey uh you wanna listen to some tunes?" Andrew said holding up a cd.

"not if its that punk trash." Kaser said.

"punk isn't trash, rat face. You are." Carrie said lighting a cigarette.

"I dont look like a rat." Kaser said.

"shut it rat face, it isn't punk its EDM. I know how you two get, this is the only thing we all like. I put a couple of tracks together for our road trip I was planning." Andrew said

"you were planning road trip?" Kaser asked in disbelief.

"yea but i guess walking dead IRL is the next best thing." Andrew said popping in the cd, with the radio playing soflty each of them were in their own mind each letting the distorted flow of the music sink in to there soul allowing them an escape from the uncomfortable silence and dreariness of the world around them.

[[glue70 - coral fumes]] (incase you were wondering)

"man, I wish this would all just be some elaborate dream." Kaser said leaning back against the truck bed.

"didn't we have a chemistry paper due today?" Andrew asked

"oh shit you're right." Kaser said in reply, "how funny is that." he said looking up at the clouds.

"I sure hope that everybody is safe at the house." Carrie said sitting back in her chair flicking the ask of her cigarette out the window.

Darwin had gone to the hallway leading to the bathroom to go to the bathroom and was attacked by Tobias. Tobias pounced on Darwin slamming him into the wall, biting at Darwin and clawing at him. Darwin screamed as loud as he could.

"GUMBALL HELP!" Darwin yelled. Gumball came bursting into the halls with the Lee Enfield in his hands, Gumball kicked tobias as hard as he could in his side and sent him tumbling to the side, Gumball aimed for Tobias's head and shot. The shot went clean through, Tobias was dead. Gumball has killed yet another zombie. He wasn't used to it, they still looked human.

"oh my God, I..." Gumball muttered

"Oh my god man thank you!" Darwin said hugging Gumball.

Penny came in to the Hallway.

"oh my god he's dead." Penny said looking away from the dead Tobias. Tyran came out of the room he was in and was amazed.

"wow you finally did it, alright I'll bury him." Tyran said lifting the dead body off of the ground, "Life is going fast now. literally and metaphorically, choosing to alter your future is becoming more and more difficult and the outcomes not only are as chancy as a roll of the dice but have life altering consequences." Tyran said looking back.

"that has got to be the deepest thing I've ever heard you say." Gumball said.

"shut up gay wad." Tyran said walking out the front door.

Gumball cocked the rifle and the loose bullet flipped out of the chamber. and sat on the couch, Darwin went to the bathroom and all was quiet.

Penny sat on the couch.

"that was, pretty brave Gumball." Penny said wrapping her arm around him. Gumball is much older and much more mature then he was in junior high, but not mature enough to keep cool when getting intimate with Penny.

"uh, yea I guess it was. he said as she rested her head in his lap with her arms around his waste.

at this point Gumball was red in the face.

"man, even in this grimy silent and terrifying situation you're still..." Gumball said not finishing his sentence, "she's flirting, I'm so not able to deal with this, I just killed Tobias." Penny looked up at him.

"still what." Penny said.

"still.. uh, yellow!" Gumball said trying to save himself. Penny sat up and grabbed Gumballs shirt.

"I want you to kiss me." Penny said. Gumball then proceeded to panic inside. but before he could do anything stupid Tyran walked through the door.

"hey gay wad I need help with the-" Tyran stopped mid sentence looking at the situation, "you two are sick." Tyran said.

"wait no I-" Gumball was cut off by Tyran slamming the door. He then faced Penny. She still hasn't broken eye contact.

"Okay." Gumball said. He pressed her close to him and kissed her. It was slow but not long. Darwin then walked in and noticed them.

"uh, hey." he said awkwardly standing in the doorway between the hall and the living room. "I wasn't watching or anything creepy, I just got here."

"cool." Gumball said letting Penny go.

Tyran came in a few minutes later, after filling the grave.

"you two done sucking face?"

"shut up lizard breath." Penny joked.

"geez, snappy." Tyran said grabbing some instant noodles in a cup from the cabinet.

"hey um Tyran, are you okay? y'know just burying your best friend and all?" Darwin asked

"listen fish stick, I'm not friends with any of you kids, If worse comes to worse and we're hungry Im making you into sushi." he said scratching his eye, "I'm going to bed." tyran said walking to his room.

"we're sleeping out here tonight, you should sleep too, I'm keeping watch tonight." Gumball said.

"alright see you tomorrow." Darwin said going to his room. Before he went to bed he saw that Tyrans door was open. he walked n and saw his beds pillow had been soaked in tears and there was a bottle of scotch on the night stand open and halfway drank.

"damn. I better go before he catches me in here." Darwin thought. he left for his room and lied down. Late in the night he could hear Gumball and Penny really going at it, probably not having end of the world sex but, maybe "we might die soon" half naked make out session. It made him kind of uncomfortable, that was his brother after all. But he did fall asleep, eventually.

meanwhile Kaser was wide awake taking shots of Mio energy hoping that nothing would find them in the woods. He began singing to himself

"I dont wanna waste my time if I cant make you decide-." Kaser could hear a rustling in the woods. he slung his ruger into his arms and aimed it at the bushes, and out came, a girl!. She was hungry and tired.

'holy shit!" he said slinging the rifle over his shoulder again.

"are you ok?" Kaser said picking her up. she was a cat a pink cat she looked farmiliar but was to weak to speak sentences, she could only speak in single words or phrases.

"water... please"

Kaser brought her to the bed of the truck and grabbed a water bottle and let her drink it.

"can you tell me your name?" Kaser asked.

"Lexi..." she said as she fell asleep. Kaser covered her with a wool blanket and left her food for when she woke up.

"Lexi." Kaser said sitting next to her, "another person for me to worry about, jeez." he fiddled with his thumbs and kept watch all night and until morning wouldn't sleep for a wink.

Soon the sun was rising and Carrie woke up. she yawned and stretched and adjusted her flannel she had been wearing since they left.

"never took you for an early bird, punk." Kaser said with a raspy and growly voice.

"you sound like death, Carrie said jumping up and hanging off the bed of the truck, she noticed the girl she appeared 15 wore a Green shirt that said Camp Fortitude. and wore khaki pants.

"woah dude. where'd she come from?" Carrie asked

"She was wandering through the woods, dying." Kaser said

"well apparently she's some kind of summer camp kid, who must have gotten here by the bus stop near bye." Carrie said. Kaser looked up in surprise that Carrie knew that.

"what? I like the woods. parties are always in the woods." Carrie said with a grin

Andrew woke up and poke his head out of the window leading to the bed of the truck.

"did you guys roofie her?" Andrew asked snickering.

"shut up kibble breath." Carrie said flicking his nose. Kaser was out like a light as soon as Andrew woke up.

Andrew started up the car, "so should we head back?" he asked

"Yea we did find that one office place near the Wonder burger. could have guns in it, or office supplies. Either is good." Carrie responded.

they headed home

Darwin woke up and trudged to the kitchen Gumball was sleeping and Penny made Coffee.

"morning Penny." Darwin said grabbing a head of lettuce from the fridge and began eating it like an apple.

"so, they're coming home today." Penny said drinking her coffee.

"I'm excited for Carrie to get back." Darwin said eating his cabbage, "oh and everybody else!" he said with a face full of lettuce.

"you two are so cute." Penny said

"I'm not a girl to gab with Penny, I'm a man." Darwin said munching his lettuce

"iM a mAn!" Penny said mocking Darwin.

"whatever man." Darwin said washing down the lettuce with a cup of milk.

Tyran woke up looking half dead, but not a zombie.

"I hate this stupid fucking apocalypse, I hate this stupid fucking house, and I hate all you stupid fucking kids." Tyran said, drearily.

"good morning to you too Tyran." Darwin said finishing his milk. It was just another day of lounging around and doing nothing but wait, until.

"hey Penny?" Darwin asked lying upside down on the couch.

"what?" penny asked lying on the floor

"wanna kill some Z's?" Darwin asked.

"with what?" Penny aksed.

"knives 'n' stuff." Darwin responded

"I like knives 'n' stuff." Penny responded

Darwin grabbed a bat, a knife and a shovel and brought penny outside.

"Ok so you wanna go first?" Darwn asked pointing ou one of the undead.

"sure." penny responded grabbing the shovel.

"just whack 'em in the head!" Darwin shouted. Penny lifted the shovel above the undead dog man and brought it down so hard it split the skull open.

"holy shit dude!" Darwin shouted.

Darwin the swung the bat vertically right at an undead bearded dude. and hit his Jaw clean off.

"shit i missed!" Darwin went for the second swing and hit the zombie over the head and the zombies skull was obliterated chunks of skull and brain matter were scattered not to mention the blood.

"HEADSHOT!" Penny shouted from across the street.

Darwin turned to another zombie and thought

"im gonna hit this ones knee caps." then suddenly BANG!

the zombies head had a hole in it.

"Shit!" Darwin yelled a tall figure with a large pistol was suddenly walking down the street with a gang of bad looking dudes.

"go inside!" Darwin shouted!

the man pointed the gun at Penny.

"not a single step!" the man said.

they were frozen the only people with guns were Gumball fast asleep, and Tyran. Who is having probably the worst hangover of his life.

"what do you want?" Darwin asked the figure

the figure was tall and wore a black blanket like a cloak and black jeans all you could see was his piercing cold blue eyes and his gun pointing at them.

his friends were a bit shorter but there were 3 each wore cloaks as well giving them an animus feel the only defining features were the one on the left wore dark green pants and had a winchester the one to the right had a baseball bat and the one behind them all was more timid he had his hood down he was pitch black and had bright yellow eyes. and had a knife as his only weapon.

"I just want you to leave your stuff and leave this town, NOW!" the cloaked figure said revealing himself he wore a red tee shirt it had a black skull and he himself was tall and pitch-black like the younger boy behind him. They were serious and they looked ready to kill but they couldn't afford to lose what little they had, or to leave and get separated. So they faced an impossibly difficult situation. Fight and die or die separated.

* * *

 **HOLY HELL this is getting spooky our first actual bad guys with guns**

 **will the group get separated? Will Tyran admit to his feelings and reveal the fact that he cared about Tobias and doesn't hate everybody ?**

 **Who are these hooded men? how can I submit my OC? oh wait, you wish to submit your oc? easy just fill this out**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Preferred weapons:**

 **etc.:**

 **(note that I dont want insanely powerful or cheesey characters like zombies that fight other zombies gods ghosts or demons (that have powers) ((no gods period)) um and remember less is more don't deck your guy out. an apocalypse JUST started and most likely they actually had a life other then preparing for it also dont make your character super strong everywhere tall and weak but smart short but strong and smart big slow but lifts like a bulldozer all good desc. just keep it simple maybe even site actual people or characters from apacolyptic tv shows okay I'm done talkin your ear off!**


	7. Graves say go I oblige

**I'm really happy about all the OC submissions so far and I'm excited to say that soon I'll have a few character fan art profiles of the characters so far. my Deviant art Is Kboithefunyon if you'd like to see your OC (its worth checking out it's made in a digital design program and I'm a softmore who's been practicing drawing for over 6 years)**

* * *

"We cant leave we have important things here and we have nowhere to go!" Darwin shouted

"frankly I dont give a shit, you need to leave NOW!" The dark figure said, not lowering the gun.

Darwin dropped his bat and Penny dropped her shovel.

"fine, we'll go." Darwin said planning to grab the gun and shoot them from inside.

"we'll make sure you leave." the leader said nudging the riflemen to walk them to the house.

Darwin was just about to leave until he heard the humming of a truck. And then a loud THUMP. He turned around and saw the truck it hit the guy with the base ball bat, and standing with a gun ready to shoot was Lexi!

"wait Lexi dont!-" Darwin was interrupted by the blast of a Ruger going through the riflemen's chest.

Andrew then shot the smaller one in the stomach twice. Darwins ears were ringing the leader had fallen to his knees.

"Oh my god no!" the leader shouted. He ran to the smaller kid turning him over and placing him in his lap.

"guys dont shoot!" Darwin shouted, coming to the aid of the two strangers.

the tall boy kneeling on the ground was holding the smaller boys head up crying.

"I wasn't gonna shoot you. I just wanted you to leave us alone." the boy muttered, "god I was so stupid, I'm so sorry Micheal."

"I can go get som-"

"no." the tall boy said, interrupting Darwin. "he's not breathing, he's got no pulse."

Andrew Lexi and Carrie all got out of the truck.

"holy shit dude, I'm really sorry." Andrew said with a shaky voice noticing that he just killed two people who haven't even shot anybody yet.

"you can kill me too. I dont want to live anymore." the boy said. Andrew couldn't watch this, it wasn't smart but he didn't want to just leave him there so he offered him a spot in their team.

"dude no way, just come with us we're moving out today." Andrew said. The boy couldn't say no so he nodded his head.

"what's your name?" Carrie asked. He looked up at Carrie.

"my name, my name is Jack." the boy said lifting the smaller kid and standing up.

"and who was that?" Lexi asked

"my brother, Micheal." he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Andrew said frantically.

"no, it was my fault." Jack said between sniffles.

"we, uh we can help bury your friends." Andrew said.

"thank you." Jack said. taking his little brother to the yard in the house.

Andrew woke up Kaser and they carried the other two kids to the yard.

In the back yard was Gumball hiding with his rifle behind the house. He noticed the bodies and went inside for the shovels. Not questioning or being phased by the bodies whatsoever. When he went inside he saw Darwin talking to a girl it was Lexi.

"holy shit, I cant believe it! you're alive!" Gumball sad embracing his sister in a warm hug.

"man, what are the chances both of you are ok." Lexi said with a smile, hugging Gumball back, "so where's Anias?" Lexi asked. The room went silent.

"I have to get some shovels." Gumball said standing and leaving as hastily as possible.

Darwin held Lexis shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "We dont know, where she is. Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad are gone though." Darwin said staring to cry. Lexi was unable to cry she was so tired exhausted and hungry that the fact that she was alive was keeping her from crying. She hugged her adopted fish brother anyway.

"It's okay man, we're safe, WE are here and WE are alive." Lexi said. Still astonished and confused as to why she wasn't sad about the news she just received. she heard her stomach growl and knew it was time for lunch.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat you should lie down." Lexi said going for the fridge.

In the back yard Gumball, Kaser, Andrew and Jack were digging the graves. Tyran was trying to help but was still to weak to do much at all. Jack was shoveling hard and shoveling angrily. He was frustrated, and sad. Tyran took note of this and walked over to him, he grabbed the shovel, and stopped Jack.

"hey, calm down." Tyran said holding the shovel, "come sit down. I feel like you and I have a lot to talk about." he said motioning towards the living room.

"fine." Jack said dropping the shovel and following tyran inside.

they both talked about burying their best friends and being bothered by all the death and killing around them all the time so suddenly. They ventured into deeper subjects like mortality and free will and soon became close friends.

The graves were made, with small ply wood crosses as the headstones. Everybody had met in the living room. It was late, about 7 o clock everybody was in a circle because Gumball decided to call a meeting, of sorts.

"so we're becoming like a small army, so I thought we'd get to know each other." Gumball said. "each of us will just say our name and some awkward secret."

"alright lets start with you." Kaser said

"Fine, My name is Gumball Watterson. and I accidentally kissed my brother when I was attempting to kiss Penny." Gumball said pointing out Penny. Everybody burst out laughing even Jack was holding back a snicker.

"ha, ha its your turn Kaser, we're going clockwise." Gumball said sitting down. Kaser stood up from the recliner and spoke.

"I'm Kaser Funion like the chip, and I threw up on the actual mayor of Elmore when he came to visit our school." Kaser said with a smile, sitting back down. Carrie stood up.

"I'm Carrie Kruger, and I watch a show about ponies that defeat evil monsters with love." Carrie said sitting back down. Darwin stood up.

"I'm Darwin Watterson and I think my brother already covered my embarrassing secret." he said sitting back down next to Carrie. Tyran stood up

"my name is Tyran and I've never kissed a girl." he said sitting back down. Andrew began laughing.

"you're a dick dude." Tyran said. Andrew stood up.

"my name is Andrew Glitch and I secretly like bluegrass music." (hillbilly music) he said sitting down again on the edge of the couch. Jack stood up.

"my name is Jack Rippar a I fell off and I fell off a boat and some how twisted my ankle, to this day I dont know how." He said sitting back down. Lexi stood up

"I'm Lexi Watterson, I have never tried alcohol." she said sitting down. Penny stood up

"I'm Penny Fitzgerald and I went to cheerleading practice stoned once, I almost tripped on the pyramid. thanks Carrie." Penny said with a grin winking at Carrie.

they laughed and drank until about 11 o clock.

"we move tomorrow everybody so start packing up your stuff tonight then we'll finish packing tomorrow morning. then we leave."

everybody started heading to their rooms packing their things. their load outs were small.

Gumball packed. he grabbed scissors and ice pick pliars and a steak knife for his utilities. He wore a black jacket with a dark blue tee shirt, jeans and hiking boots. he carried all of his gear in his school back pack as everybody else did. he had his Lee einfield as his only gun.

in the same room was Darwin and Lexi.

Darwin wore a blue windbreaker with grey cargo shorts and his green running shoes. He still used his base ball bat as his only weapon. He had a foldable shovel a hammer and a survival guide book. for his utilities.

Lexi wore her green shirt and a grey hoodie with a pair of shorts. She kept the Ruger as her weapon and had a buck knife as her side weapon. she had scissors and a flash light as her only utilities aside from her batteries for the flash light.

In the room across the hall packing was Carrie and Penny.

Carrie was wearing a red hoodie, boots, her black teeshirt and her sweat pants. she still used switch blade but had a large metal shoe horn that was rather straight as good replacement for a machete. For utilities she just carried around a flash light a lucky quarter a frying pan, and a pack of cigarettes.

Penny wore a white tee shirt, volley ball shorts a jean jacket with running shoes and had her hair up in a baseball cap. she used the shovel as her main packed silverware and a pair of binoculars.

in the last room was Kaser, Andrew, tyran and Jack

Kaser wore his brown leather jacket black cargo pants and now wears a maroon sweater. he used the M4A1 he took from the gaurd because he gave the Ruger to Lexi he had a tire iron as a back up. He lugged eight canisters of water from the house the only reason they had water was because the house ran on well water. he also brought sleeping bags to the truck and tents with fire starting supplies. and a pot for cooking.

Tyran wore a long sleeve black teeshirt and camo green pants. he uses the r700 and a fire poker as his weapons. He had cables and duct tape as his only utilities.

Andrew wore a long sleeve white tee shirt and wore a grey vest over it with khaki pants. He had the glock as his only weapon. and he packed up some batteries he softened up gas from other cars and bought a few 45 pound dumbbells.

Jack had his Taurus raging bull a gigantic pistol he stole from the living room of a small ranch house nearby, the same one they got the Remington from which he now uses as well and he also has his friends bat. he helped Kaser pack up more water canisters and other important supplies to the truck and put a tarp over all the supplies. They filled up another trucks gas tank to get not just their supplies but also their friends to the building. they were all ready to go.

The night passed slow with anticipation it had only been a week and they were already moving again. Morning came and everybody loaded their bags onto the truck and got ready to move. It was going to be a new day. The sun was bright and the clouds were low and whispy every thing looked great. Life was hitting Gumball hard and death was always knocking on somebody's door, but he didn't mind because he and everybody else were safe.

For now.

* * *

 **dang dude yknow what I've been putting off cause I SUCK?**

 **I forgot to give credit to all these amazing OC's so**

 **Jack belongs to shadowobsidian**

 **Tyran belongs to ThunderbladeX**

 **Lexi belongs to lexboss**

 **Andrew belongs to me and so does Kaser**

 **(any altercations made to your character were to fit the storylines progressive behavior or to match its standards of reality)**

 **if you have an OC and want to submit it PLEASE DO) and try to be original with your original characters. your OC doesn't have to be the only OC you submit. but I must limit the OC's somehow or I'll be overwhelmed. you can submit two friendly OC's maximum (most likely one of them will die soon if you submit two) and you can submit two bad dude OC's I plan on making this story like 30 chapters long or something like that my chapters range from 1000-2000 words a chapter so having a fanfiction with like 30,000-50,000 will be great believe me all these chapters were mere introduction I'm planning certain story archs including cannibals, towns run by a sociopath, and more wacky wild adventures filled with gore and violence.**


	8. Stories of before

**I'm happy too see all the support this fiction is getting. Honestly I know that the last two chapters have been pretty bad but that's because I was working in a much different environment and It was written at a much later time the 6th chapter was written from 12 to 4 am so there's a lot of grammatical an punctual errors. I'm super sorry about that (not to mention all the plot holes I made) seriously somehow I forgot about like 2 guns they scrounged up and UGH idk. but I'm back to my usual set up at home with no distractions and I'm HYPED UP to work I'm hoping to come out with a new chapter every day if not every other day. That's all for now :^P (also this chapter is gonna be really laid back giving some character development.)**

* * *

The sun was just coming up but it was already hot **.** The truck with all the gear inside of it was driven by Andrew and in the passenger seat was Kaser. The other truck had everybody else inside. In the supply truck Kaser was sweeping the seats of ashes and clutter left behind by Carrie. Andrew hopped in the truck and started up the radio. He played Glue 70 - compete

"hey man, remember in freshman year where we blasted this song on the roof of the school!" Andrew said putting on his seat belt.

"oh my God man, I do remember. That's why you should always make friends with the janitor." Kaser said sitting in the seat and fastening his seat belt.

"dude I think that was the same day that we met Carrie." Andrew said starting up the truck.

"oh yea I remember that like it was yesterday." Kaser said adjusting his seat and leaning back.

 **(Flash back)**

It was November 23rd 2013, Kaser and Andrew just got out of school. Andrew had a game and Kaser made a bet that if Elmore high won he'd buy Andrew a meal under 30$ from any fast food joint in all of Elmore and a can of monster. If Elmore High lost then Andrew would buy him spicy Doritos from the Cafeteria for the whole week.

"Alright man you realize that you're driving us to the food joint right? Kaser said taking the scrunchie out of his dreads letting them fall past his shoulders.

"yea but I'm still getting a free meal on you, so I'm still winning." Andrew said removing his tie and dress shirt all foot ball players are required to wear during the day before their game.

"really man your gonna change right now in public?" Kaser asked adjusting his back pack.

"yes I am, why? Are you jealous of these muscles?" Andrew said flexing his ridiculously large and grotesque muscles.

"save the flexing for during the game ass wipe." Kaser said going towards Andrews car, "hey unlock the door!"

"I am, It's common courtesy to wait for the driver to make It to his side of the car." Andrew said with a sly smirk. the car doors unlocked and they hopped inside.

"so, you ready to eat your words?" Andrew asked taking his jersey from under the car seat.

"are you?" Kaser asked putting his bag under the dashboard, grabbing his Pre popped popcorn.

The game started late at 8 pm before hand Kaser hung around Andrew and his football buddies most were drinking or smoking talking about girls recent fights and who's biceps were bigger. Kaser didn't enjoy hanging out with the football jocks but he had fun whenever Andrew would spark up a conversation he was interested in. The game was close but in the end Elmore lost its 3rd game in a row. Kaser had won the bet.

"Man what a bummer. You sucked more then I thought." Kaser said with a grin as Andrew walked to the drive way where most kids were being picked up.

"listen, My dad doesn't really care how late we stay out just as long as I get home by 2 AM, lets go to the roof I figured this would happen so I asked the janitor if I could set up my radio and bring up an old sofa from the teachers lounge so we could hang out, He was all about it man." Kaser said smiling pointing at the roof of the school with his thumb.

"what kinda beats you got?" Andrew asked.

"Glue 70 my man!" Kaser shouted.

"I heard Glue70?" a shorter ghost girl said walking towards Kaser and Andrew.

"oh uh yea, we're hanging out on the roof. You wanna join?" Kaser asked

"yea just uh, hold on." the girl said leaving for her car.

"who's that?" Andrew asked.

"I think that's Carrie Kruger." Kaser said.

"Who is she though?" Andrew asked.

"She's in my pottery class." Kaser said noticing the girl was coming back. "you ready to go up?" Kaser asked.

"to cloud nine man." Carrie said taking out three small tabs of paper inside.

"holy shit, are those Pink elephant blotters? you can have that on school grounds." Kaser said

"chill out man lets go." Andrew said already heading inside.

"so what are these things?" Andrew asked getting a tab.

"they're blotters, LSD." Kaser said.

"very quick to notice psychedelics, big guy. You take spirit journeys often?" Carrie asked.

"nah I just know a lot about em."

"well with this kind of music playing, we'll have a great night." Carrie said jumping onto the couch.

"we should start now so the high will wear off before we go home." Kaser said.

"so am I not gonna be able to talk or think straight?" Andrew asked

"nah you'll be conscious but, you'll see some weird shit." Kaser said putting the paper on his tounge. Carrie did the same and Andrew followed soon after.

Andrew began seeing the roof turn into certain shapes and those shapes would get larger and smaller change in form and get brighter and darker.

"I expected more rainbows." Andrew said sounding disappointed.

"nah that's shrooms and DMT." Kaser said lying back staring at the stars. The stars however were shifting changing in color merging and splitting spinning and appearing to be closer then they actually were.

"oh shit almost forgot!" Kaser said going to the radio. Kaser hit the play button and Glue70- compete played.

Kaser jumped onto the couch and began stargazing once more. Everything looked like art and the art was bright and pulsating teeming with excitement and wonder. It was a good night on the roof. Kaser was happy he talked to the ghost girl from his pottery class that night.

 **(end of flashback)**

"That was fun man." Andrew said as the song ended and pulled out of the drive way with the other car close behind. Kaser adjusted his seat and stared at the roof of the car.

In the other truck driving was Gumball and in the passenger seat was Carrie.

"Man those two are enjoying themselves." Gumball over hearing the tracks being played from the other truck.

"They're just weird man." Carrie said

"you remember them being the only kids not from our middle school we hung out with, Freshman year?"

"Yea and I especially remember when Darwin and I first hung out with them.

 **(flash back)**

It was Feburary 4rth,Kaser, Andrew and Carrie were hanging out at Carries house and everybody was talking about the Valentines day dance. Even Kaser was pretty excited.

"so Carrie who are you going to the dance with?" Kaser asked.

"Darwin asked me." Carrie said putting in the third consecutive nightmare on Elmore street VHS tap.

"Who's that?" Andrew asked.

"you know the fish guy with the Shaggy from Scooby Doo goatee?" Carrie asked.

"oh you mean the kid who does poetry?" Kaser asked.

"no I think she's talking about the SUPER fast swimmer." Andrew said.

"He's both." Carrie said eating a pretzel.

"Hey we should hang out with him and his brother some time." Kaser offered.

"actually, It's a Saturday and its only 6 o clock. We could go now." Carrie responded, "I'll call em."

"Shot gun!" Kaser said running with Andrew out of the house to the car.

once they arrived they knocked on the door. Darwin answered it.

"oh hey guys, come in." Darwin said letting them in.

"nice place." Andrew said while running his finger along the couch.

"yea Dad's the only one home right now. Mom's out working." Darwin said pointing at Richard passed out on the couch.

"Gumball's upstairs with Penny, they're watching some T.V. show about a meth dealing substitute teacher or something." Darwin said going up stairs with the others following him.

they walked in the room with Gumball and Penny sitting on the bed eating cheese puffs.

"oh hey guys, you wanna take top bunk and watch?" Gumball offered.

"HELLS YEA!" Kaser said

"oh wait no you probably shouldn't-"

*CRASH*

Andrew was interrupted by Kaser falling after breaking the top bunk of Gumballs bunk bed. Kaser stood up, red in the face.

"Oh shit dude i'm super sorry about your bed." Kaser said picking up both halves of the broken top bunk. Trying to put them together panicking, thinking Darwin would kick him out and they would have some awkward thing between them possibly ruining his friendship with Carrie.

"dude chill out, nobody even uses that bunk man." Darwin said smiling, "but it would be a big help if you could take that out back to the trash."

"oh, uh sure." Kaser said amazed at how chill Darwin was. Kaser took the halves to the trash and soon everybody was just hanging out. Kaser Darwin and Gumball all played multiplayer games and talked about The walking dead and Z nation and other apocalypse related media. They talked about other things like cheat codes to old video games and where you can buy super cheap snacks.

They all ended up going to joyful burger and went home after.

 **(end of flash back)**

"those two are a two man party if they want to be." Gumball said reaching for his hula girl and finding nothing, "oh, right." Gumball said with an awkward giggle. The road was long, about a five hour drive, to get to Rainbow Factory assistance head quarters.

In the back of the truck was Tyran, Penny, Jack and Darwin.

Tyran was sitting directly across from Jack, being his only friend he decided to talk to him.

"hey so, um do you play cards?" Tyran asked pulling out a deck of cards.

"depends what we're playing." Jack responded.

"how about a simple game of crazy 8's?" Tyran asked.

"sure." Jack responded. Tyran shuffled the cards and Jack cut the deck.

"okay so, level with me. Man to man, what's your story?" Tyran asked dealing out the seven cards.

"well lets see, I was born in Elmore, I went to Michael Elmore High school and my original group consisted of my younger brother, my friend from fifth grade and my lab partner for physical science, we were in a quarantine camp and it got over run but luckily me and my friends escaped. Jack said checking his card matching a six of hearts with a six of spades changing the suit of hearts to spades.

"you're a freshman?" Tyran asked reaching to get a card from the deck.

"yes, how could you tell?" Jack asked placing down a 4 of spades

"you said you were taking physical science all the Elmore district takes physical science freshman year." Tyran said drawing four cards due to the last card being a four

"So what's your story?" Jack asked. Watching Tyran put down a four of hearts.

"well, My story isn't all that interesting I was a senior at Elmore highschool, I picked on other kid's, I was put into a quarantine zone and everybody inside died." Tyran said watching Jack draw his four cards.

"So what about your friend Tobias, why do you care about him so much?" Jack asked quietly putting down a six of hearts.

"um, well-" suddenly the car jerked to a stop.

"What the hell?!" Tyran shouted as all the cards were knocked out of his hands. Tyran looked up ahead and saw. A guy on a maroon motor cycle he wore a red zip up hoodie and blue jeans he at the moment he was also wearing a skimask (single eye hole) he wore a black back pack and wore two very noticeable Gem necklaces a Topaz and a Lapis. He was dead center in the middle of the road staring right at the group. Kaser was looking at the guy just sitting there not moving, not only was Kaser bothered but he was... scared.

* * *

 **Author:OOH spooky ghost rider in the middle of the road what's he doing who is he why is he there FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TAWOG THE RISEN DEAD**

 **Kaser: yo that's not even a funny outro its just replacing dra-**

 **Author: SHHHHBSHBSHBSH, AAANY WAYS please submit OC's they will be introduced (unless they're just boringly overpowered or absolutely illogical or magical)**


	9. a knock at your door

**HEY GUYS before you read this chapter ((( S))) because I'm planning by chapter 15 to start another series the series is basically if you know what PLayer Unknown battle grounds or H1Z1 battle royale is then you'll know what my possible new series TAWOG Battle royale is about, if not I hope you'll read it anyway it's probably gonna be really cool if you like these fanfictions that actually involve something other then romance and normal school life. I have been thinking about making it for a LONG time at least since chapter 3 but AAAANYWAYS I guess you probably want to read the story now so I'll stop talking.**

* * *

Andrew tried inching the truck forward but the biker moved in front of him.

"alright asshole what do you want?" Kaser asked looking out of the window. The bike stopped running and the biker got off, he looked only a little taller then Gumball. Gumball stood at about 5,8" so the biker was pretty tall he looked at Kaser and asked "where are you heading?"

"um West." Kaser said.

"to the coast?" The biker asked.

"yea, were going to a big company assist building." Kaser said hoping the biker would leave them alone.

"well I live out east, try to be a good neighbor or bad shit'll happen." The biker said tucking the necklaces into his shirt.

"so can we pass?" Kaser asked

"yea I just wanted to know where you were going just in case." The biker said hopping on his motorcycle. He revved up the engine and rode off. Adrew made the decision not to follow the strange biker. They continued Westward and were soon in the empty city, only filled by the undead. By the time they had arrived at the nine story building the sun was almost to the horizon. The group unloaded the truck and got to the door. Gumball pushed on the door.

"it's not opening." Gumball said.

"what do we do?" Penny asked.

"well I have an idea but you're not gonna like it." Kaser said looking at Penny.

"what's the idea?" Andrew asked.

"I can boost you guys up one at a time to the second story level on that concrete overhang then you can break through the window go down to the first level and help me up, but you have to do it quickly or else every zombie in this city is going to chow on me like a pack of angry Rottweiler eating kibble." Kaser said

"ok lets do it." Penny agreed. Kaser lifted everybody up one at a time. Penny, Gumball, Darwin, Carry, Tyran, Jack, Andrew and Lexi he then tossed all the supplies up after them.

"now what?" Gumball asked looking at the window.

"just smash it." Kaser said."got it!" Darwin said smashing the window with his baseball bat.

"now go unlock the door from the inside!" Kaser shouted.

Zombies were starting to come from all directions. Kaser knew he'd have to fight them off. He grabbed his assault rifle and started beating zombies with it. One came from the left he swung it right into the zombie temple, another was coming from the right. He hit it in the stomach and while it was bent over he swung his gun over top of the zombies head. Another zombie came from right ahead. Kaser couldn't hit this one in time so he held it back. Then the door suddenly swung open and Darwin came running shashing the zombies skull and bringing Kaser inside.

"come on we're setting up on the third floor put a handle on those doors and lets go!" Darwin said running upstairs. Kaser did as ordered and followed him after he barricaded the doors.

Kaser walked inside to see everybody relieved sitting down with victorious smiles on their faces. there were about 20-25 cubicles with office supplies there were 4 water coolers just on that level and there were no undead office workers. Every bit of the plan went perfectly and nothing went wrong. nobody died and nobody lost anything. Everything worked out perfectly, almost too well.

The next day everybody was awake except for Gumball who decided to sleep in today. Darwin, Tyran and John were cooking on a skillet making breakfast for everybody.

"you guys are gonna burn this building down, we just got here." Penny said while scouting out nearby buildings with a pair of binoculars.

"If you burn this place down we have to live in a fast food joint, or we have to move again." Carrie said sitting against a wall.

"I've been thinking-"

"that's a first." Carrie said interrupting Andrew.

"Stuff it dead head." Andrew said, "now that we have a temporary home we should think about going on supply runs."

"That's actually a really good idea." Penny said setting her goggles down, "there's a ton of unexplored stuff around cities like this because anybody here was immediately detained and brought into a quarantine zone, at least that's what I figure cause there were a lot of people being brought in at night and your mom and my dad were in the camp and they work far out of the neighborhood." Penny said walking over to the skillet.

"hey Kaser, could you grab all the cubicle walls and just put them somewhere else?" Penny asked

"uh sure." Kaser said handing the spatula to Tyran.

Kaser began lifting the walls of the cubicles and the desks and carried it to the fourth level.

"thanks big guy." Penny said patting Kasers shoulder.

"no prob bob." Kaser said walking up to the next level.

"so who's gonna go out for supplies, when the time comes?" Tyran asked scrambling eggs.

"I'm not sure but we'll have to be careful, that biker guy lives around here and I kinda don't want to run into him." Andrew threw in.

"He probably lives miles away from us." Kaser said grabbing the next cubicle.

"Yea I guess you're right." Andrew said

"I think Tyran should help Gumball gather supplies, you hav'nt been doing much of anything since you joined us. Penny said sternly.

"get off my back, I'll do it but you better take back that I don't do anything remark." Tyran said glaring at Penny.

"fine, I'm sorry Thank you for volunteering to go." Penny said walking to her look out post.

"geez that was some tense shit, what's up between you and her?" Andrew asked.

"nothing, but apparently she thinks I do nothing around here and that kinda pisses me off." Tyran said ceran wrapping the third plate of scrambled eggs.

"Hey Andrew, you wanna help me out? It'll be eight o clock by the time I finish if I do this alone." Kaser said lifting up the next cubicle.

"sure but I'm gonna need some help." Andrew said grabbing the desk of a cubicle.

"I can help you out." Darwin said folding up the walls of the cubicle and bringing them up the stairs.

"she sure is quite the slave driver amiright?" Gumball said sitting next to Tyran.

"yea, I guess you and I are gonna be going on a supply run with somebody else." Tyran said grinning at Gumball.

"Pennies going too she says she knows the city better then any of us do, at least the parts that we're scavenging." Gumball said.

"Well when are we planning on leaving?" Tyran asked.

"as soon as we have one days supply of food." Gumball said.

"alright, how many days of food do we have left?" Tyran asked.

"two." Gumball said.

"damn." Tyran said, shocked.

"hey guys I think you should come check this out." Penny urged. everybody but Andrew came to the window.

right down the street was none other then the biker in the ski mask.

"what's that in his hands?" Kaser said squinting his eyes. Just as he said that the biker started shooting it was an automatic rifle. so many shots rang out so fast that Kaser was starting to worry that he was coming in to kill them, He raced for his assault rifle and ran down the stairs. Gumball followed behind with his Lee Enfield, and Lexy was ready with her ruger.

Kaser reached the final floor and when he got down there. The biker was standing there. He knocked on the door and shouted.

"can somebody let me in. I just want to talk."

Kaser walked to the door and opened it.

"thank you I-" The biker was quickly cut of by Kaser grabbing his arm taking the AK-12 off of his person and slamming him to the ground.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU and why are you following us?!" Kaser yelled.

It scared everybody in the room, even the biker was shaking.

"Holy shit I've never heard him yell like that." Gumball said to a now shaking Lexy.

"I only came here to talk." the biker said. He took of his ski mask and revealed himself to be a roguishly handsome pastel orange feline with eyes as black as the night sky.

"alright let's talk, upstairs." Kaser said helping the feline up.

"what's your name?" the biker asked.

"Kaser, you are?" Kaser asked.

"Flame." the biker responded

"who the hell names their kid flame?" Kaser asked.

"who the hell names their kid Kaser?" Flame asked. Kaser then started to laugh.

* * *

 **DAMN sorry for taking so long to post this chapter Idk what was up with me but I've been really drained lately. So I had another story in mind one soundly based off of an anime I've watched three times over and absolutely adore, SAO but I haven't talked about it because it just so happens that recently a certain writer has been writing both a fiction about the apocalypse and about a somewhat SAO-ish world I have been kinda afraid to start writing a story SAO related because of this I'm probably just gonna make it after I make my Gumball battle royale I talked about in the last chapter but I don't want to do it too soon cause I don't want to look like a total copy cat. BTW I am a big fan of his work and he just had his OC featured in this very chapter, his name is PheonixxNinja. So, again to restate I DO have other series in mind I'm just not planning on writing them until at least chapter 15 of this series and the second one will probably come out when this series has it's FINALE which (I'm not sure if there will be a sequal it all depends on how much love this one gets) If I were to make a sequal it would be hard, like do I make an alternate universe, do I do a completely different point of view IDK. Sorry for ranting so long, OK BAI! OH WAIT ALSO (((VERY IMPORTANT))) for design ideas for your apocalypse character go to DO IT.**


	10. Embers of secrecy glow dimmly

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support lately I've always wanted to have a semi successful fanfiction in the Tawog community ESPECIALLY before it dies. I'm glad I'm able to do this now because I remember a long time ago when I watched the very first premiering episode of the amazing world of Gumball I was about 10 years old and I hadn't done much involving the internet but one day I was watching youtube and I wanted to watch the amazing world of Gumball and suddenly TAWOG fan art was on the screen I watched the video and it was a compalation of fan art then I accidentally stumbled upon fanfiction and fast forward three years later I tried to write fanfiction twice and failed fast forward two more years and here I am. THANKS GUYS!**

* * *

Kaser brought Flame to the floor they were on and sat him down to talk.

"Ok, so why did you come here?" Kaser asked.

"I came to talk about our camp." Flame said.

"we just moved here, we ca-"

"I didn't say you had to move to our camp, but I will be checking up on you weekly to see if you've changed your mind." Flame said cutting Gumball off. "but, if you're planning on getting supplies around here, wear these." Flame said handing everybody yellow bandanas.

"why do we need these?" Gumball asked.

"you wear them so WE dont accidentally shoot you." Flame said.

"shoot us? why the hell would you do that?!" Gumball asked.

"have you been living in a damn cave for the last week?!" Flame yelled, "because anybody without those head bands want us dead."

"Ok so how many other groups have these headbands?" Kaser asked.

"two." Flame replied. Kaser took note of that

"Hey, did you use to go to Elmore High school?" Carrie asked.

"yes I did, How did you know?" Flame asked.

"just a hunch." Carrie replied. Flame stood up.

"well if yo uhave any more questions ask em quick." Flame said hastily. Nobody asked anything

"Ok I have to go." Flame said walking to the exit.

"wait, wait. You're leaving so soon? you just got here, you cant be leaving already." Lexy said.

"It's getting late, by the way dont go out late at night." Flame said opening the door, "Also lock up everything." Flame walked out. Kaser locked up as he left. Everybody then continued with their chores and their time wasting activities.

(Flames POV)

"Man I gotta go before they get come out." Flame thought to himself looking up at the sky the sun was setting. Flame started up his motorcycle. He then put on his mask and started down the road .

Half an hour later, almost out of the city he noticed a shimmering glare. Suddenly a shot rang out and hit his bike.

"SHIT!" he said slowing his bike and bailing off of it. Just in time to because another shot rang out and a bullet grazed his right side.

He pulled out his assault rifle ran to and knelt behind his bike. Just as he saw the person with the rifle and went to pull the trigger somebody grabbed him wrapping their arms under his and restraining him. He was a big white rat with sunken in red beady eyes.

"Get off of me!" Flame said trying to break free.

"you got some fresh meat on those bones." The rat said licking the side of his face.

"I said GET OFF!" Flame said kicking the rats knee as hard as he could. The rat screamed in pain and fell backward, three more guys showed up they were a nasty bunch all unkept and eyes sunken in with blood all over their clothes. One pulled out a hand gun.

"Shut your mouth and come with us." He said waving the gun around. Flame knew exactly how to deal with this. Flame grabbed the guns barrel and grabbed the guys wrist. The biggest guy lunged forward with a tire iron to bludgeon Flame but Flame dodged it, he snapped the gun mans wrist taking his gun and flipped The gunmen over his back slamming him into the tire iron wielding psycho. Flame looked at the gunmen and showed him the gun.

"Hey, dumbass. you forgot to turn off the safety." Flame said turning off the safety. The last guy was an ugly Komodo dragon with a crowbar he ran at Flame, Flame ducked and spin kicked the Komodo dragons feet. The komodo dragon fell flat on his back and got the wind knocked out of him.

"now, I hope you learn a lesson after this." flame said picking up the Komodo dragon by his neck and throwing him to the ground.

"what are you doing?" the gunman asked. Flame then unloaded the entire clip into the Komodo dragons stomach.

"AAAGGH-!" He screamed. He then passed out due to being in such immense pain.

"holy shit..." The Rat thought to himself terrified of the cat. He then threw the gun at the tire iron wielder.

"you're the filthiest of the roaches that still crawl around here. I'd let him bleed out if I were you." Flame said starting up the bike once again, he grabbed his assault rifle and scanned the area. The riflemen had ran.

"I hate this city." Flame said riding back to his camp.

That night Penny stayed up late. She couldn't sleep. She was paranoid thinking of her father the three boys and Tobias. People are just dying left and right and it almost gets paid no attention as if they had just moved away for vacation or something. Every once in a while you could here trades of gunfire at night.

"Gumball?" Penny said shaking Gumballs shoulder.

"huh? what's wrong Penny?" Gumball asked.

"do you think life will ever be the same?" Penny asked

"well-" Gumball noticed the sadness in her eyes, "yea, there's no way life will be like this forever."

Gumball couldn't help but think back about back to the old house.

(FLASH BACK)

"Hey, Darwin what's the radio saying?" Gumball asked squatting next to the circle of guys listening to the radio.

"the guy says that over 48% of America is infected with the virus and the virus has officially spread worldwide." Darwin said sadly.

"cure?" Gumball asked.

"of course not." Tyran said lying down no longer interested in the radio.

(END)

Gumball wasn't sure if he even believed himself.

"try going to sleep hun." Gumball said wrapping his arm around her. A car alarm went off and a few more shots rang out then everything fell silent.

The next few days passed by with little to no substance just slow days and boring nights.

Jack sat in the corner early one morning and realized that Penny Gumball and Tyran were putting on their headbands.

"are you guys leaving?" Jack asked.

"Yea we're going to get food and more supplies, we'll be back, dont worry." Tyran said putting on his backpack and grabbing his gun.

"you better be back before dark." Jack added staring at his feet.

( FLASH BACK )

"Hey um Jack. I'm scared, we shouldn't be out this late." A boy In green pants said with his eyes darting in all directions.

"Hey Marques." Jack said

"What?" Marques asked.

"Shut up."

"Dude he's right we should go inside those guys from the camp might be coming for us." A boy said swinging his baseball bat.

"We're fine Dale." Jack said shivering.

"You seem cold." Marques said smirking.

"Oh shut up, fine we'll check this house." Jack said jiggling the door knob.

"Dude this is an old door I think I can pick it with a paper clip." Dale said sticking a paper clip in the door knob.

"this isn't a silly TV show, you cant just pick locks with a-"

"Got it." Dale said opening the door and interrupting Jack.

"well fuck me..." Jack said walking inside. As they walked in a man in the kitchen of the house pulled a gun on the boys it was a hunting rifle Dale tackled the man to the ground the man grabbed Dales wrist and threw him aside Micheal started crying. The man reached for the rifle and Marques kicked the gun and the man grabbed Marques's ankles and tripped him. Jack noticed a big hand gun on the kitchen counter, he ran to the gun and checked the Cylinder it had no bullets there was a case of .44 caliber ammunition he loaded the gun with shaky hands. the boys were fighting the man who was still reaching for the gun.

"Jack hel-" Marques was interrupted by the man slamming his head into the kitchen faucet, he was out cold and bleeding from the mouth.

suddenly Jack felt a overwhelming urge he loaded the cylinder and aimed it at the man who had grabbed the gun and was about to shoot Jack he was too late Jack shot twice the first shot hit the man in the shoulder and the second hit the man in the collar bone. Jack walked towards the man Micheals cries grew louder and louder thunder roared as Jack aimed the Gun at the mans forehead.

"Jack!" Darwin snapped.

"what!?" Jack said startled.

"are you okay?" Darwin asked.

"yea, I'm fine." Jack said noticing that the three had left for the supply run.

"come sit down, you look like you need some rest." Darwin said helping Jack up.

"okay, thanks." Jack said walking to the circle of friends and sat next to Andrew.

"we're all worried about them Jack but they'll be fine they have Gumball with them He's tough." Carrie said handing Jack a hot dog that was cooked the night before.

"thanks Carrie." Jack said biting the hot dog. Everybody sat in silence eating scraps of the food left over. Everybody was scared for their friends but wouldn't show it.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! super sorry for not updating in a while just a little tired and having issues IRL BUT I have been drawing fanart of my own series (does that make me somewhat of an artistic narcissist?) WhAT EvER! find my art work at kboithefunyon on deviant art WHOOP WHOOP hope you enjoyed the chapteeerrrr. THANK YOOOUUU!**


	11. snap back to reality

**OOH WEE its ME I'm gonna keep coming out with new chapters like this they're probably gonna be shorter I don't know its normally 2,000+ words a page but the last two have been 1,500+ so IDK BUT OC's ARE STILL SUBMITABLE you can submit two good guy OC's and two bad Guy OC's so far there have only been two actual survival groups introduced and that's Gumballs team and what used to be Jacks team but now we're gonna start meeting new people from new places. Good or Bad? We'll have to see. THANKS FOR 800 VEIWS I'm feeling good about this series.**

* * *

"Penny where are we going?" Tyran asked.

"we're going to take all the food from the burger joint next to the office, then we're going to a nearby House Depot so get building supplies hopefully we can barricade doors to certain areas and set up small places to fight." Penny answered

"they have hatchets at House Depot!" Gumball said excitedly

"man those were all probably taken by now." Tyran said.

"well I'm still gonna look for one." Gumball said as they got to the doors of the burger joint. It was desolate. The group searched through the whole joint and only found two bags of sesame seed buns and 4lbs of uncooked burger meat miraculously not rotten. The reality that that the city was still inhabited by other people really shone through in that moment.

"This isn't nearly enough food." Tyran said shaking the bag.

"I know meat head!" Penny said furiously.

"we need to go deeper into the inner city." Gumball said.

"We can't, we'll die out there." Tyran said.

"Just, let me get my brother." Gumball said.

"fine, we'll get him and go." Tyran said half heartedly.

The group then caught the attention of their friends by throwing pebbles at the window. Lexy let them in.

"did something happen?" Lexy asked.

"no, in fact nothing happened." Penny said angrily going upstairs.

"oh, well alright." Lexy said following them into the room.

"Darwin, not enough food put on your head band we're going inner city." Tyran said leaving no time for hesitation or questions to be asked.

"got it." Darwin said putting on his head band.

"no, wait Darwin you can't go." Carrie said grabbing Darwins arm.

"I'll be fine Ca-"

"then I'm coming with you." Carrie said interrupting Darwin.

"then put on your headband and lets go." Penny said.

Jack looked around and started to panic, "more people are leaving?" "they're going to the inner city?" "They hav'nt found any food?" these thoughts ran

through his mind, He started scratching his neck and his head he was begging to tear up, he felt an immense amount of stress. He looked around and noticed that nobody else was doing this. He was the only one fearing for his life and theirs. Except for one girl who was looking very scared but was good at hiding it, Lexy. So far Lexy had been quiet and hasn't done much at all. She may have been one of the assailants of his friends but, he couldn't hate her.

(flash back)

Jack pulled the trigger of the raging bull killing the man in the house. His body was cold and lifeless, his eyes more sunken in then they were before. He then heard it, a cry from the living room. A little girl, she had been there all along. Jack stepped back from the man and saw himself, through the eyes of a little girl, a monster who broke into her home and killed her father.

"oh my god." Marques said shivering.

"FUCK!" Dale said noticing what they had done.

"are they gone?" the little girl asked. The little girl was small she was a small green parakeet. (all bird people In this story work like Mordecai from regular show btw)

"are who-"

"yea my big brother fought them off!" the Michael said with a stare directly at his brother. His piercing amber eyes spoke many words, this time the words fell under the category of "go along with it or shut your trap."

he realized that a door was open, It was a bathroom door, Micheal must have gone in their and bullshitted a story until shots starting going off.

even if that were true how did he hear those cries so loudly?

"that's right we stopped them, but not in time." Jack said eyes sinking into the sockets of his skull leaving what seems to be a shell of a man. The little girl saw her dead father and cried, she wailed and screamed, she ran over to the corpse of her dad and knelt beside it trying to wrap her arms around it, but it had no response, it felt cold. The girl didn't stop crying until she went to bed that night in her own home, without her father for the first time.

"Jack what do we do?" Dale asked starting to panic. If it wasn't clear before Dale was a Rough Collie and Marques was a Salamander.

"we cant just leave her here." Marques added.

"listen, we'll just have to look after her." Jack said with a smile.

(flash back end)

Jack went over to his bag and grabbed a forty from it and went upstairs, hopefully he would get so drunk he'd just forget about the people leaving and pass out drunk.

The team regrouped downstairs, they dropped off the little food they had. And Carrie and Darwin got ready to go. Earlier Carrie asked Andrew for his handgun so she could go to the inner city with a gun and he gave it over to her.

"Okay guys, lets go to the inner city." Penny said exiting the building, It was still bright outside, Penny checked her watch, it was 2 pm.

"we gotta go NOW!" Penny said walking immediately, everybody followed behind walking through alley way's and realizing that plenty of the city was in rubble.

"did all this happen while we were in the house?" Penny asked herself.

"Jesus somebody bombed the shit out of this city." Gumball said looking around seeing several buildings with demolished sides, and building fallen into ground scattering all around the city streets.

"Lets keep going."

Mean while back at the building Jack realized that he had to go to the fifth floor to drink because the fourth floor was filled with cubicles that Kaser had taken up. As he made his way to the floor he went inside the room and began opening the forty and sat down in an office swivel chair he swiveled around and suddenly he fell backwards

"SHIT!" he exclaimed as he hit the ground flat on his back knocking the wind out of him. He got up eventually and saw that one of the wheels had been broken off. "damn, just my luck." Jack took a swig of his forty and began to walk to the next cubicle when suddenly, a zombie a big one jumped right at him from the cubicle, Jack thought quick and smashed the fourty over the zombies head sending it back a few steps, Jack looked at his only sweet release from the hell that he's living in and saw that there was none left, not a drop of alcohol, just a sharp broken bottle.

"damn you... DAMN YOU!" Jack said rushing the zombie he gouged the zombies eye out tackling it to the ground and began stabing the zombie over and over and over with the broken bottle even after the zombie was clearly dead Jack continued to stab it in the head until nothing was left but a bloody mess where a head should have been. He stood up and threw the broken bottle at the zombie. Jack was furious, he walked to the edge of the room and lied down to cry. Flashes of his brother, Marques, Dale and the girl all hit him at he was shaking with anger and confusion.

"what kind of sick God would do this?" Jack thought to himself, as soon as he said this a voice responded.

"God Is dead man." It was Andrew, the man who killed his younger brother, "you really fucked that one up." Andrew said pointing at the zombie.

"what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I felt bad, you were freaking out earlier when everybody was leaving and you came up here." Andrew said taking something out of his pocket, "here take this." Andrew said handing Jack a flask it was engraved and made of solid bronze and gold. Its design was very impressive almost like the same person who made this flask made kings chalices.

"thanks." Jack said taking it, "what is it."

"grade A potato drink." Jack said winking at Jack, "it's Vodka from Kaser."

"woah, thanks." Jack said starting to drink from the flask.

"in return I'd like to talk to you for a bit." Andrew requested.

"okay, what about?" Jack asked.

"well for one, to get the elephant out of the room. Your brother, I'm so unbelievably sorry for killing him." Andrew said starting to tear up.

"forget about it, it was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to confront you guys the way I did. It was my actions that got my brother killed, you just did what anybody would do, protect." Jack said taking another swig from the flask.

"thank you." Andrew said still tearing up. Andrew almost never cries, he didn't cry when his father passed away when he was eight, he didn't cry when his brother didn't return home from service when he was fourteen, and he didn't cry when his mother was lost during the riot of the quarantine zone. But now, now that he was responsible for death, he couldn't help but break down.

"what else were you going to ask me?" Jack asked.

"oh, yea um. I was just going to ask if you, I mean do you." Andrew took a deep breath. "Do you ever have nightmares about your brother?"

Jack stood up and looked Andrew in the eyes and hugged him. All of Andrews life he had never been hugged by any man other then his father and Kaser.

His whole life he was taught that having emotional conversations and hugging your friends was just, not manly even though it was very common in the 40's. For some reason this suit of manliness that he always wore his bulging muscles his enormous size and his constant display of emotionlessness faded away. He hugged Jack back and began crying more and more, the two were broken but through friendship found each other whole again. Jack realized that when it comes down to it, this team that he tried killing just a few days ago, was the best group of friends he could've asked for.

Elsewhere, Penny was leading the group into the inner city. Thwey had found a pizzeria with its windows smashed in there were several zombies banging against the doors

"holy shit, zombies are dumb. They cant even see the smashed in window three feet away from them." Tyrone said snickering.

"yea but the only thing that interests zombies is meat. I think they smell pepperoni and I want some." Kaser said.

Tyran went up to the grouping of zombies, he grabbed the first by the neck lifting its jaw up so it couldn't bite him and he stabbed it in the neck, the second was already getting closer so he kicked it back and threw the first the third was getting closer so he wrapped his hand around the back of its skull and threw it to the ground and curb stomped it until it looked like a pumpkin that just got its top kicked in the third one was approaching so he stabbed it in the forehead sending it to the ground the first still wasn't dead so Tyran knelt down beside it and stabbed it in the temple.

"looks like we're clear." Gumball said.

"Okay so when we go in there we need to stick together, like an organized team." Darwin said before he explained the orginization. Gumball lead the team as they came in they saw nothing it was quiet Carrie went to the back and Tyran followed close behind there was a young Golden Retriever wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts, a blue bandana and a small scar on his forehead.

"you let them in." The dog said. nobody knew what he meant until a sudden burst came from the back room, zombies began flowing into the room. Too many to count they all came from the back room.

Without hesitation Gumball rushed to the child to protect him but was immediately stopped Tyran pushed him back and tossed his rifle aside and pulled out his knife.

"get the hell out! RUN!." Tyran yelled slashing at the zombies and stabbing the zombies. Gumball grabbed the dog and jumped out of the window everybody followed but Kaser.

"get the hell out you big dumb fucking bear!" Tyran yelled as he was bitten in the shoulder.

"I cant just leave you here you ass raptor!" Kaser yelled back as he was bashing in the skulls of several zombies, then more came from the window. the final exit was the window to the left of Kaser at this point Tyran was screaming and could no longer speak he was being bitten and devoured he no longer could fight back but yelled one last thing as Kaser broke and ran to the window.

"TELL JACK I'LL TALK TO MICHEAL FOR H-!" it was then a zombie viciously tore into Tyrans neck and he could no longer yell, only watch and wait for death.

Kaser made a mad dash for the group barely holding in his lunch, he was holding Tyrans rifle with his rifle slinged over his back.

"Did he make it out?!" Gumall yelled.

"of course he didn't dumbass!" Kaser yelled back shaking with horror.

"holy shit..." Darwin said leaning against a car.

"He's dead, he just... died." Penny said pressing her fingers to her temples trying to remove some stress, "its all your fault. you got him killed. look what you've done. HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" sudden flashes of her father came back mixed in with the images of what she could only imagine is happening to Tyran, she broke down.

"Penn-"

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" Penny began screaming so loud you could hear it echo through the city streets she had completely lost it. Gumball ran over and hugger her covering her mouth.

"Penny, Penny shhh if they hear us we'll die!" Gumball said panicking. Penny was crying tears streaming down her face what would she tell Jack? what would she tell the group? what could she say other then she KILLED Tyran.

"we have to go, NOW!" Darwin said as zombies began surrounding them.

Kaser raised his rifle to the zombie farthest away so he wouldn't have to deal with it later when suddenly. The zomie was cut down several zombies were then gunned down and a large alligator Crushed the skull of a zombie with a sledge hammer. It went clean through the skull and got stuck in between the zombies collar bones, it fell to its knees and landed on its side. Everything happened so fast. almost in the blink of an eye. Soon enough the group realized they were no longer surrounded by zombies but by other survivors the Alligator wearing a distinct blue head band on his wrist.

"grab em and bag em boys." The alligator said walking straight towards Gumball.

(Gumballs POV)

"hey man what the hell!" Gumball exclaimed, he was then hit in the back of the head fading in and out of consciousness he saw the pavement and then, nothing.

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY I've been out for quite a while and damn I can't believe how hard this was.**

 **I suppose I should give you my reasons, see recently I was at my grandmas house and her wifi is terrible so I couldn't access and as soon as I got home my parents decided we needed to have a bunch of family outings in a row and I never made it home in time to write. I hope you like this story and PLEASE somebody help me out I need a main villain for this story arch so pls dm me or comment an OC that has a bad attitude and a thirst for survivors blood. Also sorry if there are plot holes in this chapter I rushed this one I WILL FIX IT if there are thanks again for all the support and sorry for the small chapter BYYYYEEEE!**


	12. out of the frying pan

**well I decided to work on this because I think my publishing schedule should be balanced out so a lot of slacking needs a lot of publishing so here we go This chapter is gonna b E, so *cough cough* um have fun reading. So Grab your teddy bears and Arby's extra thicc bacon burger.**

* * *

Gumball woke up hitting his head on the floor it wasn't solid it was the floor of a van, he couldn't see because his eyes were covered by a bandana of sorts he couldn't tell what color but that didn't matter. Gumball began moving the muscles of his face so the bandana felt just below his eyes he was now able to see where they were he shuffled to stand up but he couldn't because his hands and feet were tied together. He shifted around and was able to stand but hunched over to the point where he couldn't see out of the back window. the knot was loose but he couldn't untie it he saw a sign it said Lowbar street, he fell over on his side and shifted the bandana up over his eyes again not only what felt like two minutes later the doors swung open.

"Take em to the stock house." The familiar voice of the gator said.

Gumball was picked up and brought to a solid concrete room and was tossed to the ground, more thumps were heard most likely his friends

"fuck this one is heavy!" they said slamming what was obviously Kaser to the ground. Then suddenly the bandana was ripped off of his head.

"hey we got a live one." said a sickly looking rat, he had grey matted fur and looked like he hadn't showered even before the apocalypse he wore a windbreaker jacket and black pants.

"don't kill em live they get all tense then the meat aint good!" yelled a ram with a long goatee and grey tee shirt.

"we aint killing them yet anyways they're too fresh we gotta let em get to the point where they accept it just take em to the back room and lock em up there." said the gator.

"fine." said the ram dragging Gumballs friends to the back room.

"what the hell are we going to do..." Gumball thought to himself shaking in fear and because the room was surprisingly cold. He was then dragged down a hallway as well soon they all were awake.

"where are we?" Kaser asked.

"somewhere on Lowbar street." Gumball answered.

"do you think they checked our pockets for weapons?" Darwin asked. everybody then checked their pockets nobody had their knives except for Carrie.

"I have my utility razor that I keep in my hair!" Carrie said excited.

"okay, so we need to make our escape fast that door is probably locked but eventually somebody will get in." Kaser said, "you need to free yourself then the rest of us I have to be freed first in case they come in early so I can overwhelm the guy who comes in."

"got it." Carrie said struggling to reach for the blade in her hair. She grabbed the razor and freed her feet and hands.

"alright come get me." Kaser said. Carrie walked over to Kaser an freed him at the moment Kaser was freed the door opened.

"holy SHIT!" the ram said with a smile, "we cant leave you alone for a damn minute without you getting loose!" he said reaching for his handgun a cabot 1911. Kaser ran straight towards the ram but it was already too late he shot Kaser in the side, he fell over wheezing in pain. The ram stepped over Kasers shaking body and walked to Carrie.

"alright, hand it over." the Ram said with the gun pointing at her head, "don't worry about your big friend, we don't want him dead yet he's got way too much meat on his bones to just lose." Carrie handed over the razor. "somebody come get this big meat bag before he dies!" the ram said rushing to save his dinner. They took Kaser and a few hours later Kaser was thrown back in with gauze covering his shirtless body, he wasn't too cold given the fact that he's a bear but he's not as big and scary as a bear normally is.

(flash back)

"dude you're probably the biggest guy I know." Carrie said looking at how massive his paw was compared to her hand.

"you should meet his dad, he's nine feet tall!" Andrew said sitting down with his friends at the lunch table.

"hey man shouldn't you be hanging with your football buddies?" Carrie said surprised

"nah, not today Tobias is getting on my nerves." Andrew said eating a cheeseburger.

"wait his dad is nine feet tall!?" Carrie asked in disbelief.

"yea and he has like weird black streeks and he lost his eye due to an infection so now he wears an eyepatch. He's basically the most badass dad to ever live." Andrew said with his mouth full of cheesy and beefy chunks.

"chew with your mouth closed you nasty dog." Kaser said downing an entire bag of fries.

"He doesn't like talking about his dad much." Andrew said almost finished with his cheeseburger.

"why?" Carrie asked.

"because he's obsessed with the fact that I'm not "bear" enough. I'm only six foot seven I have no wild streaks I haven't gotten into fights and I hate sports." Kaser said angrily.

"oh, I'm sorry." Carrie said.

"don't be, it's not like I hate him, he's just annoying." Kaser said eating the entire cheeseburger in one bite.

"good tude big guy." Carrie said smacking Kasers stomach.

"geez, you're off." Kaser said taking his tray to the trash.

(end of flash back)

Kaser began to cry for his family for the first time since they died.

"hey big guy are you okay?" Carrie said putting her hand on his knee.

"I'm fine, it just stings." Kaser said reaching for his flask, "shit I guess Drew swiped my flask... I guess if I die here it'll be a nice way to remember me."

"so what's our plan now?" Penny asked.

"well they never tied us back up so I guess get rid of our restraints." Kaser said shaking, "I cant keep my hands still though so its up to you Carrie."

"okay." she said beginning to untie Darwin.

"then what?" Gumball asked.

"not sure, I guess we're winging it." Kaser said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"aw man now he's asleep." Penny said worried that they just lost their biggest advantage.

"well I'm freaking out." Gumball said getting untied by Carrie. Darwin began untying Penny and then the little dog boy who still hasn't said a word to anyone since the pizzeria. They were all ready to fight but had no idea what they were fighting, there could be ten to thirty people to fight and they wouldn't know. The door opened and the person behind it was a familiar face. It was Rob the cyclops.

"Rob!?" Gumball said in shock.

"oh man, what a shame I was hoping you'd go because I killed you but, I'm gonna need you to come with me." Rob said offering his hand.

"um, okay." Gumball said taking it and being stood up. Gumball had his hands zip tied so he couldn't escape, "where are we going?"

"the slaughter house..." Rob said staring at his feet.

"what the hell is that?" Gumball asked getting scared.

"Its where we go to kill live stock." Rob said not making eye contact with Gumball. They walked down a long hallway with scratched up walls and grey tiles leading to a room with similar features but with one that really stood out, the blood all over the walls and plastic curtains. Rob opened one of the plastic curtains that led to a small opened plastic bucket and a chair.

"sit." Rob said pointing to the chair.

"okay..." Gumball said sitting down in the chair. Rob zip tied Gumballs legs to the legs of the chairs and put his arms behind the back of he chair. Gumball couldn't move.

"I have to go, I'm sorry Gumball." Rob said leaving the room.

"I'm going to die, after I die so will Kaser, Carrie, Penny, and Darwin. I have to get free and help them escape." Gumball thought to himself. Entering the room was a red headed lemur wearing a rain coat and holding a motorcycle.

"what's up with the goofy outfit?" Gumball asked.

"its for the blood." the lemur said taking out a serrated combat knife.

"shit shit shit shit!" Gumball thought to himself staring death in the face."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"we're busy in he-"

the lemur was interrupted by the curtain violently opening.

(three hours earlier, in the home tower.)

"It's been too long it's almost morning, I'm starting to worry..." Andrew said biting his thumbnail.

"and you decided to wake me up at three a.m. to tell me this." Lexy said drinking a bottle of water, tired as hell.

*knock, knock knock*

"who's knocking at the door?" Lexy asked.

"more like how did they get in?" Andrew asked grabbing his handgun, "I'll get the door you stay back and get ready for whoev-"

"Its me, Flame." Flame said through the door. Andrew holstered his handgun and opened up the door.

"Jesus man it's three am you scared the shit out of us." Lexy said sitting down.

"well I came in to check up on you."

"okay one, how did you get in? and two, why are you here at three am." Andrew asked.

"well somebody left the lock off of the door and the social construct of time is pointless now I came at three am because there is no such thing as "inappropriate" anymore. Flame said looking around, "so, where's the rest of your team?"

"they went to the inner city to get foo-"

"THE INNER CITY?!" Flame exclaimed interrupting Andrew.

"we know it's dangerous but."

"it's not dangerous IT'S SUICIDE!" Flame exclaimed interrupting Andrew again, "It's filled with huge groups of cannibalistic psychos and now your friends are right in the middle of it."

"how can we save them?!" Lexy exclaimed terrified for her brothers.

"well, I could send in some back up to the most likely place they've been taken to but we don't do that for city walkers like you." Flame said squeezing his assault rifle.

"Fine we'll join just please help them!" Lexy exclaimed.

"Are you sure? It's a lot bigger and different from this place you live in." Flame asked.

"yes, just save my brother." Lexy said.

"Okay, one of you get in your truck we need to go pick up the back up." Flame said opening the door.

they arrived into a small town with half of a wall built the wall was weak and thin but was most likely just the frame.

once they arrived they hurried into the building Andrew drove and followed Flame into the building.

in the building they went up a story and into the first room on the right. Inside was a girl with curly rainbow hair done up into a bun she was wearing a black tight pants and a dark blue lettermen jacket a football jersey it read

"Wilson"

"we need a team of six or seven people to save this guys friends in the inner city. They have decided to join us." Flame said.

"we don't have enough fucking people, being fed well enough to be sent off to their possible demise to save a fe-" She had turned around and saw Andrew, "Andrew..."

"Rachel?!" Andrew exclaimed in confusion.

"Who are your friends?" Rachel asked.

"Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie and Kaser the big bear with blonde dreads." Andrew said.

"I can give you six men, well armed but other then that I cant help you much... And um Andrew, have you seen Tobias?"

"We should talk about that when we get back." Andrew said leaving the room.

"lieutenant Rachel, thank you." Flame said leaving the room.

A little bit about this camp many people chose to call home, it began two days after the riots of Elmore it has now officially been two weeks. The small townish area was a diverse and strange little place called Gardenford it was a very low income ghetto area detatched from the main city and was very well known for its many, many hardware stores which are now being used to make walls and fenced gardens the new Gardenford is shockingly more crouded then It used to be with a massive one hundred and five people in it a poll was taken by the small areas "government" and it shows that only 20% of the population is over the age of 18. Leaving quite a few important roles like Rachel's role of lieutenant open for younger people such as herself. Gardenford was a force to be reckoned with and has had martial control over the large city near Elmore for the time since the riots of the Elmore quarantine. Mostly due to the massive spark of automatic weapons which nobody knew where that shit came from.

(current time, inner city)

the curtain opened and a familiar face tackled the lemur and stole the knife from his hand holding him at gunpoint.

"you are in violation of an unspoken contract between Gardenford and you sick fucks, your choices of punishment are bludgeoning or death."

The lemur reached for the bucket and tried to swing it at the cat but instead the cat grabbed the Lemurs wrist and broke his wrist disarming the bucket.

"your choice not mine." Flame said shooting the Lemur in his eye. He stood up and spat on the dead corpse.

"way to make an entrance." Gumball said relieved sittin back in the chair as Flame removed the zip ties.

"we need to leave, your team agreed to join Gardenford survival camp." Flame said helping Gumball out of the chair.

"really?" Gumball asked surprised.

"yea, but right now we're slaughtering everybody in this camp." Flame said.

"oh shit, ROB!" Gumball said rushing down the hall.

"Rob?" Flame repeated, confused. Gumball ran out side and saw five men holding many others at gun point

"what the hell is this?" Gumball asked

"we're killing these shit faced cannibals starting with one eye right here." a relatively older looking lion said aiming right at Rob.

"STOP!" Gumball yelled.

"why?" The lion asked.

"he's my friend." Gumball responded. The lion stood the boy up and they continued with the execution, in ten minutes the entire enemy camp was dead. Gardenford had taken the weapons and salvaged any parts and pieces they could use to further build their society. Gumball and his group regrouped at the tower later that night

"We're back." Gumball said with everybody close behind.

"oh my god I thought you were dead!" Lexy exclaimed running to hug her brother.

"we're all ok except for um." Gumball hesitated seeing Jack looking for Tyran.

"Jack we're really sorry but, Tyran's dead." Kaser said hugging Jack, "I was the last person to see him his last few words were to tell you that... he'll talk to Michael for you." Jack shed tears of sadness and disbelief, his closest friend died and made a promise to speak with his brother in the afterlife. He hugged Kaser back and rather then feel a sense of extreme sadness he felt of sense of relief.

"It's fine... how did he die?" Jack asked hoping he wasn't in too much pain.

"heroically Jack, that's all you need to know." Kaser responded.

"oh I believe this is yours." Jack said handing Kaser his flask.

"Andrew..." Kaser muttered.

"that guy we just killed was a cannibal camp leader named Vorazi." Flame said from the door way, "the cannibals are pretty organized for a bunch of savages. He wasn't the leader of all the cannibals, we're still trying to figure that out ourselves but they have a leader, it's kinda like a cult."

"that's really creepy." Carrie said lighting a cigarette.

"pack up your shit, you're moving into Gardenford in two days." Flame said

"man, what a joke this is the third time we've moved since this shit started." Kaser thought to himself

"I hope to see you then." Flame said leaving the room.

* * *

 **this chapter was a little** **longer then usual but again felt a little rushed I'm sorry if you feel that way aswell, I'm trying to keep these chapters kind of like the game the walking dead's level system kind of short but the MAIN important plot points they of course have been doing other stuff during the last few weeks but like these are the main plot points I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope youre excited for the BRAND NEW SEIRIES I'm coming out with very soon I'm still caught between one of three series a battle royale series, a SAO type series OR (and this is extra cheesey so I might not do it) an Island crash series It'll kind of be like... Lord of the flies (google it if you don't know that CLASSIC novel) if anybody has a personal preference comment it or message me if I get an overwhelming response for one of the three I'll defiantly choose it.**


	13. Home to many

**Hey guys, its Kbor here I've made a descision on what I'm going to write I'm not going to do the battle royal due to the fact that there are too many variables and possibilities to do with it so I'm gonna work on that later on BUT what I am making is going to be called Dead Seas online**

 **It's going to be much like sword art online but since there is a person who I think should get some more recognition *cough cough* Phoenixx is already doing an Rpg esque sword and shield thing I thought I'd make mine a little different. I'll post the first chapter tonight hope youre excited!**

"fuck!" A loud thud noise and the grumbling of a very upset bear were the first things Gumball heard waking up.

"morning big guy." Gumball said noticing everybody was standing by the door, "whats everybody doing?"

"todays the day Flame picks us up for Gardenford." Penny said as Kaser was standing up. Gumball looked around. Kaser was wearing his usual Maroon sweater no longer wearing his jacket.

"Hey Kaser why don't you wear your jacket anymore?" Gumball asked. Kaser thought back to the pizzeria, and then to the first tim he saw Tyran after the world went to shit. He remembered giving Tyran his jacket so he wouldn't get cold.

"it's too tight, I'm getting to big for it anyway." Kaser said straightening out his cargo pants.

"you gotta stop growing or we'll never find clothes that'll fit you." Carrie said punching Kasers arm.

Carrie was wearing a white sleeveless top and khaki shorts with her hair done up into a pony tail. Almost like she was about to go fight, but there was nothing to fight.

"you're one to talk with those hips of yours." Darwin said messing with carries hair.

Darwin now wore a black tee shirt and blue jeans still wearing his running shoes.

"enough horseplay you scoundrels." Penny said pushing them apart.

Penny wore jeans with a grey crop top and a black jacket.

"yea stop, before you start sucking face." Gumball said standing up.

throwing on his white tee shirt and blue flannel.

"you have no room to talk." Jack said snagging the cigarette from Carries ear. Jack wore a grey jacket and blue shorts, and seemed to be doing well.

"when's he getting here? I'm bored of waiting around." Lexy asked. Andrew checked his watch.

"he should be here in like two more minutes." Andrew said.

"two minutes?!" Gumball said rushing to pack his stuff.

"we already packed your stuff hun." Penny said pointing to his book bag leaning against the wall.

"you're a life saver Penny." Gumball said slinging the backpack over his shoulders and grabbed his gun. knock, knock, knock.

The doors handle was turned and the door opened.

"good morning!" Flame said surprised that everybody was awake and ready to go, "okay, lets go, oh but first put your guns in the bin in the truck and leave it there."

Flame took them to their large truck and they got in there was already somebody in it. He was a lonely Crow with nothing but a grey sweater and blue jeans.

"hey." The bird said.

"hey there, my name is Kaser." Kaser said smiling offering a handshake."

"hey, I'm Don." Don said shaking his hand. Kaser felt his hand being crushed.

"holy shit he's strong and he doesn't even look like it." Kaser thought to himself, "strong grip." The door to the back of the truck slammed shut. Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, Lexy, Kaser, Jack, Andrew the little dog who still hasn't said a word since he was saved and a new friend Don waited in the truck for about an hour, then they stopped.

the door opened and everybody stepped out they were behind a large wall

"the wall's even bigger then it was before, but not by much." Andrew thought to himself.

"welcome to your new home, Gardenford!" Flame exclaimed.

"wow it's... big." Kaser said looking around as people were flooding the streets, on street corners talking and walking. Men with big guns walking children across streets, transportation of building supplies but few people building.

"wow this was all made in two weeks?" Kaser asked.

"well it's not amazing but Rome wasn't built in a day, or two and a half weeks." Flame said, "from here on out I am no longer your guide that's this young mans job. Flame said as a familiar face exited the truck.

"hey guy's I'm..." he stood silent, "damn this place never ceases to amaze me."

"is it really you Joe? you look so... different." Gumball said looking at the banana who lost his left eye and seems very tired and worn out.

"yea, its me I'm just not peel-ing to well." Banana Joe said with a small chuckle, "well, I'm your guide around Gardenford for today so follow me." Joe took them to a part of town with a big map of what Gardenford was.

"as you can see, we're here." Joe said pointing rather close to the entrance, "Gardenford was a secluded Ghetto which was evacuated and moved to the Elmore quarantine so it was already vacant. We have sevreal supply stores to build this massive nine and a half foot wall all the way around the selected area keeping zombies and savages out. What does that mean to you? well we need builders, we need gaurds, we need people to keep the small farms in check and we need sevral other jobs to be filled out. everybody does something in Gardenford, and it's productive one way or another."

"okay Joe, how do we get these jobs." Carrie asked.

"well there are many people doing many jobs but mostly we need builders for the wall people to gaurd the builders and people to gather supplies so obviously thats where you come in, except for the small one whats your name kid?"

"My name is Justin."

"well Justin, how old are you?" Joe asked.

"eleven." Justin responded.

"yea, definatly to old to be doing hard labor." Joe said thinking out loud

"okay I'll take you to a shelter and you can call it a day. But tomorrow you work." Joe brought them to an apartment building. It was small and its roofing seemed iffy sevral windows had large planks covering where the window should be. They walked inside and headed up the stairs to go to a hallway the walls were a yellow crusted white the hallway had capreted floors with five doors on each end of the hallway.

"three boys in this room four in that room three girls in the other." Joe said pointing to three rooms. Joe left and the kids stood in the hallway.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Gumball said opening the door. Everybody said their goodnights and went into their rooms.

Jack decided to follow Don and brought Justin into the first room on the left inside was a red fox.

"yay! roommates." the red fox said flinging a magazine in the air.

Gumball, Darwin, Kaser and Andrew entered their room and it was empty with four matresses no blankets or pillows a pot with water in it a coffee table and large metal chest. Gumball opened it and inside was four hand guns and magazines for each two browning hi-power hand guns a glock 18 and a Fn-57. A note read. "for self defense purposes. Gumball closed the chest and the boys played BS until midnight, no longer afraid of having everybody asleep at once. They drank and smoked and talked about girls music and guns like any group of guys would if left alone.

meanwhile in the girls room the girls were talking about what's possibly going to happen tommorow until the girl who had been living here for eight days known as Karla chimed in.

"tommorow you'll just have to go somewhere where youre needed there will be somebody that needs your help and they have a little wrist band that shows youre working there you have to have a wrist band on to get provisions each day. Its really simple so good luck."

Karla was a thin squriell with long flowing brown hair and grey eyes. She's rather calm especially for a squirrel. It was late so she didnt bother wearing any clothes other then her bra and underwear.

"why dont you wear pajamas?" Carrie asked wearing a really big white tee shirt.

"are you wearing pants under that?" the squriell asked.

"no." Carrie responded.

"why?" the squriell asked.

"cause theres no ac." Carrie responded. The squriell snapped her fingers.

"exactly."

They werent wrong even the guys slept almost completely naked.

"at least at the house there was a generator." Andrew said panting.

"yea and at least there was a draft in that building." Gumball said falling asleep.

"okay so two rules. No working out in this room, and no masturbating in this room. Because it is humid as hell." Darwin said grabbing a towel from the bathroom to dry his sweat.

"whyd you have to make it weird D?" Andrew asked.

"oh come on we were all thinking it. I just said it." Darwin said lying down in his matress.

Eventually, everybody fell asleep it was quiet, no zombies, no death, just silence. Everybody slept except Kaser.

"why me, why was I the last to see him, to speak to him? Why was I the one to carry out his final request, I didnt even know the bastard. It wasn't a freind or family member to be with him in his final moments... it was me." Kasee tossed and turned until he got so hot that he passed out from exaustion.

this place would be home for a long time, but all good things must come to an end.

* * *

 **HEY PEOPLE don't forget OCs are STILL WELCOMED just fill out the oc guide lines and comment them or PM me and they'll show up in a later chapter so time to give some credit were its due. The red fox named Justin belongs to Canadians rock and the small dog boy belongs to ThunderbladeX so go check out their stuff and don't forget to like this or whatever we're supposed to do on this website :P anyways The new story is being introduced LATER tonight and hopefully will interest you THANK YOU for reading and sorry for the shorter chapter than usual.**


	14. Community life

**Hey so the first two chapters of the new story Dead Seas Online has been posted I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it and I hope to see cool OC's there and HERE remember to submit your OC if you'd like to see them in this atmosphere. You can submit two helpful Oc's and two anti hero OC's. ANYWAYS this chapter is going to be pretty nice and slow with no death at all really.(not a prank I promise)**

* * *

The next day there was a knock at the door and Kaser woke up to answer.

"who that be?" Kaser asked opening it, It was Carrie, "whats up shorty?"

"We need a little help, and it's time for you guys to wake up anyways." Carrie said.

"I'll wake them up when I'm done helping, so what do you need?" Kaser said scratching his back.

"well one, I need you to put some pants on." Carrie said trying to embarrass Kaser.

"Then what?" Kaser asked.

"we need to fix our coffee table." Carrie said getting red.

"how the hell did you break it." Kaser asked.

"L-lets not get into that we just need you to fix it." Carrie said.

"okay I'll go get my pants and then I can help." Kaser said walking into his room. Five minutes later Kaser was already in the room getting ready to fix the table.

"Okay well, It's just a broken leg with some loose screws it's an easy fix." Kaser said examining the table by holding it with one hand.

"who's this big handy man you seem to be friends with." Karla asked in a seductive tone.

"uh, my name is Kaser." Kaser offered his hand to shake hers.

"those are some really big hands." Karla said as she shook his hand.

"what the hell is up with this squirrel man I cant tell if she's messing with me or what but its freaking me out." Kaser thought to himself and he pulled out a pocket knife and flipped open the screwdriver and began fixing the table.

"aaand, voila!" Kaser said setting the table down.

"thanks big guy, you can go wake up the others now." Carrie said patting him on the back.

"no problem, see ya later." Kaser said exiting the room.

"okay you never told me you were friends with senior guys." Karla said with a grin.

"he's not a senior he's actually in his sophomore year just like us, he's a bear they just get really big." Carrie said putting on her work clothes.

"so he might get even bigger is what you're saying?" Karla asked.

"yea but he's really not into, yknow relationships at all. He kind of hates them to be honest. So don't try to flirt with him or anything." Carrie warned.

"okaaay." Karla said thinking about doing it anyway.

Carrie left the house at the same time Kaser did since they were the first ones up.

"see ya big guy!" Carrie said running off to go find opportunity.

Carrie walked through the crowds of people and found a large tent with a piece of notebook paper taped on the outside saying "help needed."

Kaser wandered around and noticed on the wall a guy was flagging him down.

"OVER HERE!" the guy yelled. Kaser jogged down there and looked up at the guy sitting on the wall.

"hey I'm Bill, I run this east wall I was just wondering if you wanted to help us build it. It'll get you one of theeese." Bill was a large pigeon, he had a weird waddle and always had a bottle of whiskey around. He was holding out a bracelet and had a big grin on his face.

"yea sure I'll take you up on that offer." Kaser said taking the bracelet.

"great." the pigeon said with a smile.

Meanwhile under the hot and beating sun, Lexy came across Carrie walking out of a large tent. She stopped and noticed that she was on some kind of a smoke break.

"hey whats going on in there?" Lexy asked.

"We're learning how to treat battle injuries." Carrie said lighting a cigarette. Lexy noticed the small red wrist band on Carries arm.

"oh, wait you got a bracelet? I want in." Lexy said excited.

"okay, but this is a pretty... graphic job." Carrie said smoking her cigarette.

"oh please Carrie, you and I both know I can handle graphic stuff." Lexy said trying to sound cool

"alright well I guess you can come in and try it out but, you're probably gonna get grossed out." Carrie said tapping out her cigarette.

"alright!" Lexy said excited to get a wrist band.

"okay, okay lets go" Carrie said putting out her cigarette and opening the tent flap.

inside there was a dead body on the table and its torso was completely opened up. Lexy was disgusted and immediately gasped and looked away to hold in her lunch.

"tell me what the hell is going on in here." Lexy demanded.

"like I said we're learning how to treat battle injuries, like which organs are more or less difficult to remove and patch up a bullet wound. Let me guess you don't have the stomach for it?" Carrie asked.

"that's so gross, but I need the wrist band so I guess I have to do this." Lexy said turning around and facing the dead body. The class was long and grueling only people with a stomach of steel could hold their own and Lexy an Carrie were not giving up. The dimly lit tent was a distilled and smelly environment most of the scent coming from the dead body lying on a cheap massage bed. The teacher was demonstrating all sorts of disgusting procedures you might see on a battle field and it was horrible.

Elsewhere, Kaser was able to get Andrew and Gumball to join the wall building. It was a terribly hot and humid day so lifting incredibly large objects and climbing up and down a wall was not very fun for anybody.

Darwin joined the supply run team with Penny Don and Jack. They didn't do anything that day mostly because there were sevral other teams already out so they did training like running around the walls and push ups, just to get them sweating and ready for anything when it comes down to the real deal. Finally, at home Justin was too young for hard labor so he stayed at home with the red fox.

"so kid, what's your name?" a red fox asked.

"Justin, you?" The small dog asked.

"hey my names Justin too!" the red fox said excited by the coincidence.

"so, what exactly is your job?" Justin asked.

"I'm an officer, I mostly patrol through the city but that's later in the day." Justin said in response.

"so you're a cop?" Justin asked.

"pretty much man."

(Later at the wall)

"so where do we get food and how?" Kaser asked his boss.

"alright you and your friends can have an hour lunch break, you just go to one of those two buildings. They have people making and preparing food you get one meal from each a day, and don't try and scam em cause they'll know. Theyre open twenty four seven and they serve really good grub, so get down there cause your hour starts now." the pigeon said.

"shit let's go!" Andrew said taking the rest of the guys with him. They ran down to the smaller building of the two, it had less of a crowd.

"whats on the menu." Kaser asked the lady as they entered the building.

"its up there." a little mossy looking creature said pointing to a piece of printer paper with all they could order, "you can only order the things in yellow." The lady said pointing out all the items in yellow.

"ooh, Ramen!" Andrew said pointing out the "noodle cup" option.

"I could go for Ramen." Kaser said.

"Ramen it is boys." Gumball said agreeing with his friends.

"okay show me wrist bands." The lady ordered. They all obeyed and showed her the wrist bands, "Mickey! we need three noodle cups hot!" The lady yelled.

"um, should we?"

"you can take a seat over there." the old lady said pointing out a table.

"so this means that everybody that lives here gets their food from here?" Kaser said in amazement.

"I guess so since you shouldn't light fires indoors where tons of other people live." Gumball said as a tall thin weasel with long greasy hair gave each of them their noodle cups.

"thanks.. Mickey?" Andrew said.

"yea, Mickey." Mickey said pointing out his name tag which was actually a Joyful Burger name tag.

"so did you work at joyful burger before this?" Kaser asked.

"yea it sucked, but I'd trade it for this job any day." the weasel said as he left.

"well we got like a half hour to waste, so lets eat." Gumball said stirring the noodle cup.

The first day of work for everybody was grueling work out in the blazing sun but was well rewarded once they all got home. The last to come in the house was Justin due to the fact that his shift started a lot later then everybody else.

In the girls room was Karla Kaser Darwin Carrie Gumball Penny and Jack. They had been talking together for a couple of hours.

"so on Saturday the whole community meets at the ware house and we get supplies we need for our houses and daily lives." Karla said

"that's pretty cool, I like this place and all but its really killing me." Jack said leaning against the wall under the windowsill.

"at least we're not fending for ourselves in the city anymore." Darwin said laying his head in Carries lap.

"he makes a good point, this place is super boring and a lot of hard work, but I haven't had to kill a zombie all day today, so I'd say it's not that bad." Kaser said taking up a whole twin mattress.

"when is Saturday?" Gumball asked.

"tomorrow." Karla said lying her head against Kasers side making him super uncomfortable.

"holy shit that means its been three weeks?" Darwin said in amazement.

"how long is this zombie infested shit storm gonna last?" Penny asked sitting in Gumballs lap.

"well, in theory lets say patient zero, or 80% of the planet is infected on day one. Corpses have a year until all motor functions are impossible because the muscles are so rotted. Hypothetically lets say Tommy the bagger at this grocery store gets infected and bites Tim the race car driver half way through the year, Tommy just made the apocalypse a half a year longer. This will continue until either all of humanity dies or humanity adapts and conquers the zombies." Kaser explained.

"okay one, whered you learn all that shit?" Penny asked.

"the internet." Kaser responded.

"okay, and how long until its over?" Penny asked.

"oh, right It'll be like four of five years max." Kaser said with a smile.

"LAAAAAME!" Jack yelled.

"even then depending on how shitty the conquering humans are they still might want to kill each other." Kaser said sitting up.

"well I'm already tired, so I'm going to bed." Jack said standing up and walking out of the room.

"he'll get over it." Kaser said moving Karla out of the way to stand up and follow him, "I'm going to bed too, big day tomorrow." Everybody said their goodnights to Kaser and he left. Gumball and Darwin never left the room and just slept with them and the night was quiet. Even Kaser was able to find rest that night. Justin and Justin would also soon develop a friendship that almost felt like brotherhood. Don still kept to himself but did talk with Jack a lot at night.

"so, all that training work up a sweat?" Don asked Jack.

"yea, it was really hot out today." Jack responded.

"heavier question, do you ever feel like people would have been better off without you?" Don asked. Jack immedeatly thought back to his friends, to his brother. He almost responded saying something like if I wasn't around a lot of people would've been happier but then he thought about Tyran. He hada very short but meaningful friendship with Tyran and decided to say.

"I think about it, but honestly I cant say that, and you probably shouldn't either." Jack said tossing Don a bullet. It was from the Ruger that Tyran threw to the side before he died. Darwin retrieved it. But Don didn't know the symoblicism behind it, he just kept it.

"thanks, goodnight Jack."

"goodnight Don."

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON THE RISEN DEAD)))**

 **What will the gang bring home from the warehouse and what important thing will Gumball find that might be a clue as to whether or not his sister is alive.**

 **Who is Don and what is he hiding?**

 **How will Rachel react when Andrew Darwin and Gumball tell her the news about her brothers demise?**

 **ALL OF THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF The Risen Dead. (what do you think of the new ending? I think its kinda cheesey but at least you have an idea of what youre reading in the next chapter. :P)**

 **as always remember that you can submit an Oc by filling out the requirements stated HERE**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Preferred weapons:**

 **etc.:**


	15. lost and found

**Well nobody said anything negative about my outro on the last chapter so I think I'll do that a lot more to keep important things in check and give you something to look forward to in the next chapter! I've been kinda stressed lately and I've decided that by my 50th installment of The risen dead I will reveal my real face on my deviant art by the way my deviant art is kboithefunyon so if you'd like to see tawog fanart from a sophomore highschool student 9 years in drawing practice (that's pretty decent not to toot my own horn) head on over to deviant art and look me up. :P I might also do my voice acting for Kaser because I mainly based his voice off of mine (just so I could voice act him if the need ever arised XD) Okay enough babbling ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The morning sun rose and the dreary clouds rolled in, this day would be less warm and summery. It is march 31st, soon to be April, the rainiest time of year. A knock came to the girls dorm door. It was Kaser,

"WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR THE WAREHOUSE AND I WANNA GET THERE EARLY!" Kaser said practically shaking the building. Everybody awoke terrified.

"you don't need to yell your normal voice is loud enough you dumb oaf!" Gumball yelled from the other side of the door. Gumball threw on a white tee shirt and some flip flops, actually wearing his pants while sleeping with Penny for once. Darwin got up and was already dressed and the rest of the girls followed.

"hey "oaf" can I come too?" Andrew asked walking up to the already large group.

"yea sure." Kaser replied.

"where's Lexy?" Darwin asked.

"she wanted to hang back and hang out with Jack Don and the Justins." Gumball replied.

"wait you talked to the red fox Justin?" Kaser asked in amazement.

"well..."

 **(flashback)**

"Okay little man I'll be right back!" The red fox Justin said waving goodbye to his pretty much adopted brother Justin. Gumball Kaser and Andrew were almost late to their building post and Gumball ran straight into Justin.

"oh shit I'm so sorry!" Gumball said helping Justin up, "oh hey you're our neighbor right?"

"yea my names Justin!" Justin said offering a hand shake. As soon as he offered it Kaser picked Gumball up like a fair maiden from a castle and whisked him away.

"what the hell is up with those guys?" Justin thought to himself.

 **(flashback end)**

"it was awkward but yea we've met." Gumball said with an equally awkward smile. The group was walking down the street heading to the warehouse and they saw that it was nearly vacant, nobody was there yet except for a few other early birds.

"damn, its empty... lets go get what we need." Kaser said walking to the warehouse.

Kaser and Andrew looked around, Andrew found a fifty pound dumbbell and took it along with a pillow for his bed. Kaser was slow to choose what he wanted but something caught his eye, it was a bottle of bourbon the size of his fore arm. He immediately grabbed it and looked around for his next item.

Elswhere Gumball and Penny are looking for clothes.

"what do you think of these jeans?" Penny said walking out of a small garage like room repurposed as a dressing room.

"they look nice..." Gumball said clearly staring at her ass.

"hey now, don't get any funny ideas perv." Penny said with a smirk.

"oh come on, I'm messing with you!" Gumball said looking at a cool bomber jacket.

"whatever." Penny said going back inside the garage.

Gumball looked around and saw a toy aisle, he thought he'd get look for a cool toy to get Justin so he looked around.

"lets see, an army jeep? Nah too "were in an apocalypse so you have to have war like toys"ish I mean really what are we instigating propaganda in cold war Russia? how about an airplane? nah or a..." Gumball stepped back in horror.

"oh my god..." Gumball thought looking at the toy.

"hun are you oka-" Penny was cut off seeing how devastated Gumball looked.

"its.. her doll." Gumball said pointing at a daisy the donkey doll.

"oh no, we should go." Penny said helping Gumball up. Gumball swiped the doll off of the shelf. Then he grabbed the bomber jacket. Penny grabbed her jeans and a pair of socks.

"why socks?" Gumball asked.

"hun let me ask you, how many changes of underwear socks and tee shirts do you have?" Penny said crossing her arms. Gumball counted on his fingers.

"about three." Gumball said with an embarrassed smile.

"next time we're both getting extra clothes... again." Penny said walking up to the exit where a giant Ox and a Polar bear stood.

"holy shit that bears bigger and scarier then Kaser..." Gumball thought to himself.

"two items each." Penny said holding out their items.

"go on." the Ox said as the two left and waited outside. Andrew was already out there.

"hey guys." Andrew said smiling.

"hey Drew." Penny said smiling back.

elsewhere Kaser was joined by Karla in the clothing items section.

"hey there big guy... what do you think I'd look like in these." Karla said holding up a pair of panties.

"listen I don't know who you are and I don't know what your game is but its interesting that your flirting with the biggest of all of us, almost like you want to make an alliance with the scariest guy you can." Kaser said putting her hands down, "I'm no smart ass and never claimed to be but I can see clear manipulation for advantage, and you got the wrong guy if you want scary." Kaser said staring at her.

"you're not wrong, but I'm not manipulating you to scare your friends... It's to scare somebody else..." Karla said hanging her head in shame.

"listen you don't look like a sociopath so... we can talk later, but stop doing this weird flirting thing." Kaser said patting her head.

Kaser ended up grabbing a solar powered fan and went outside and was greeted by his friends.

Finally Darwin and Carrie made it out and they noticed that Kaser, Andrew and Gumball were talking to military officers the highest ranked field troops.

"ITS NOT A REQUEST ITS AN ORDER!" the first man shouted.

"FINE ALRIGHT WE'LL GO!" Gumball shouted back.

they left and that's all that Carrie and Darwin heard.

"what the hell just happened?" Carrie asked Penny.

"they're going to a militant court, they wouldn't say anything else." Penny said teary eyed.

"I'll follow them..." Darwin said rushing off to catch up to the other guys. He found them and followed them all the way to an abandon building Darwin followed them in but didn't enter the "court room" He listened in.

"what the hell is this Rachel!?" Andrew yelled.

(In the room)

"I am the lieutenant I carry out all defense support militant cases such as yourselves. But you know there is no case don't you? I want to know what happened to my brother and this was the only way I knew I could get the full story with no interruptions." Rachel said looking at them from behind her desk.

"If you must know I'll tell you." Gumball said stepping forward, "your brother, escaping the quarantine was bitten and infected. He hid it for a week and then began attacking us, eventually we restrained him and then he attempted to kill Darwin by eating him. He was completely infected so I killed him, we buried him in front of the house he died in." Gumball said all without breaking eye contact with Rachel who showed absolutely no emotion through her blank stare.

"that will be all." Rachel said leaving the building out of the back exit.

"damn, you couldn't even sugar coat?" Kaser said sounding concerned for Rachel.

"just forget about it, Rachel's tough." Andrew said.

Rachel wasn't as tough as she led on though. She cried the whole night and drank as much as she could without dying she was devastated and couldn't find a way to deal with the fact that she was the only remaining survivor of her family.

"WHAT EVER GOD IS UP THERE FUCK YOU!" Rachel shouted in drunken slurs. She passed out and didn't wouldn't wake up until the next day.

 **(The boys dorm room.)**

"well, I feel a little." Kaser searched for a word to use.

"like shit?" Andrew offered.

"exactly" Kaser agreed.

"what did happen?" Carrie asked sitting on Darwin's mattress.

"Rachel was the person who ordered us to come and... it was about her brother." Gumball said eating some left over ramen he got from the diner.

"we were excused from our regular duties." Kaser said drinking from the bourbon bottle.

"So how about you guys shouldn't you be out looting or something?" Gumball asked.

"not on Saturdays." Darwin said lying down on his mattress next to Carrie.

"lucky you." Kaser said walking over to lay on his mattress.

 **(the other boys dorm)**

"um Jack?" the smaller Justin said softly.

"yes little one?" Jack said reading an old news paper.

"what's wrong with Don?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure little man, I've never asked him myself." Jack said flipping the page. Don was looking out the window it was a rainy day, the rain wasn't too heavy but it was definitely present enough to be bothered by it if you stood in it.

"Don, why are you so sad?" The boy asked.

"well, it's a long sad story that I'll probably tell you when you're older."

Don began to stare off into the rain. Because his story started on a night a lot like this, he was but a rain drop in the sea of tragic tales where he loses all of his friends, it was almost common place that if somebody is alone its because everybody they knew died. But Dons story was a little different.

 **(flashback)**

"YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSER I SWEAR TO GOD HE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD!" a grey cat in a green hoodie was holding somebody hostage at gunpoint, nobody Don knew all Don knew was that she was his leverage to getting a free meal.

"Just let him go! here, this Is my bag its all we got." a blue bird said dropping his bag full of food.

"thanks, now this is gonna hurt for a second and then we'll all be A-Okay The cat pushed the boy forward and another one of his friends a jackal hit the kid over the head with a frying pan and the kid fell over.

"WE HAD A DEAL YOU BASTARD!" the bird yelled.

"yes we did, he's not dead and you better calm down or I cant promise you the same thing!" The cat yelled as the Jackal came up to the man.

"now shut up." The cat said as the Jackal hit the bird over the head, "fuck this rain, lets go inside."

"man we got a full bag!" the Jackal yelled.

"hell yes! I cant wait to tell Cam!" The cat yelled.

"she's never going to like you, you know that right?" Rob said with a snicker.

"man shut up!" the cat snapped back. The group of rowdy boys entered the room and nobody was home.

"Cam where are you?" The cat called out.

"we have been gone a while she might be sleeping in her room." Don said pointing up the stairs.

"right!" The cat exclaimed running up the stairs. From down the flight of stairs a loud.

"SHIT!" could be heard. and then a gun shot. BANG!. a lifeless body hit the floor. Don readied his gun and so did the Jackal. They snuck up the stairs with the Jackal in front. They made it to the top and waiting for them in the room was the lifeless body of their friend and two men, one with an smg.

"YOU BASTARD!" the Jackal yelled running up and shooting his twelve gauge shot gun at the man with the Smg the other man concealed a large machete and hacked a large cut right into the jackals back, immobilizing him.

Don ran and shot the man with his m9 and watched as he fell forward, dead.

Don looked in the room, it smelled like blood, a lot of blood it was pungent. he looked up and saw Cam was hung with a piece of paper reading "road thief" Don was overwhelmed he stumbled back and fell backwards over the banister he fell all the way from the second floor and was completely knocked out.

 **(end of flash back)**

"promise?" the boy asked.

"I promise." Don said putting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON THE RISEN DEAD)))**

 **Who are the people Karla wants out of her life?**

 **What do they want from her and what are their motives?**

 **What will happen on Darwin, Don, Penny and Jacks first deployment to scavenge?**

 **and who is the scavenger that found Anais's daisy the donkey doll?**

 **ALL OF THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE RISEN DEAD!**

 **as always remember that you can submit an Oc by filling out the requirements stated HERE**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Preferred weapons:**

 **etc.:**


	16. Important chapter (READ)

**Hey guys so I'm gonna take a break from writing for a while (maybe like a week idk I might get pumped to write one day and make an exception) mostly because I've been sending out alot of content and getting little to no response so I am just gonna let my stuff just sit and HOPEFULLY get noticed or something. This is just a little update chapter where I need to restate a few things that I feel like you should know. ONE the bold writing at the tops and bottoms of my stories are super important and I feel like nobody is really reading them at all. TWO, I really don't care about being followed or what ever version of "liking" there is on Fanfiction or whatever but really the only sense that I'm getting that anybody is reading this shit is through either my super cool friends that I've made, and a bunch of silent views. I really want you guys to actually DO SOMETHING like comment "dat gud" or maybe submit an OC which I WILL USE if it follows the guide lines. I've just kinda gotten tired of posting and getting absolutely nothing out of it. Its all wretch and no vomit y'know? Like I said I will return when I feel like its actually WORTH my time and energy to write. I can only be so humble y'know? I write 2,500+ words a chapter minimum on bright summer days when I could be outside or I could be chatting with my best friends. Like I've been trying to act like I'm feeling great when I write but I'm just not feeling it at all. ANYWAYS sorry for doing this to the like six or seven people who do give a shit and like my content. I will still be on to chat with you but, I wont be writing. I'll try to draw but no promises. remember to submit an OC to either one of my stories and be sure to comment something I love you guys. PS I hope I didn't come off as an arrogant prick I'm just really upset that I'm getting nothing out of writing daily.  
**


	17. Noted

**Hey so I guess I'm done with my break I lost track of when I quit but its been a week. So hey I'm back It's your boy Kaser, I have another story in the works, don't worry it's not going to get in the way of my other stories its just a cool side project. Nothing changed in the week I was gone like not even the views increased so I decided I'm just gonna keep doing what I can.**

The early morning sun rose and when everybody awoke a large portion of the group was missing, the scavengers. It was the first day on the job for the scavenging team.

Darwin, Penny, Jack, Don and Carrie were loaded into a large moving van with two other guys. Their mission was simple.

"Grab anything useful, especially food items and building supplies." one of the guys said. He was a gruff looking raccoon who held an AK-74U with a modern bayonet at the end at the ready.

the group was given the options of many assault rifles and each selected the ones most appealing. The truck stopped. The raccoon stood up and opened the door and as soon as Darwin saw the Raccoon step out, he was shot.

The group was hesitant to run out but then they saw a giant group of their own men swarming the streets killing those not wearing a yellow bandana. It was a numbers game and they were winning.

Jack rushed out first followed by Don Penny and the rest. All the fighting was pretty much over. Everybody was entering abandon buildings.

(Jacks POV)

Jack followed Don and Penny to a small Bowling alley.

"woah this is awesome..." Jack thought to himself. He looked around and walked around the dark and empty bowling alley and was amazed that so many neon lights were just blacked out.

"Grab some balls and pins, we could bring some damn entertainment to the people!" Don yelled seeming more excited than Jack was about being in a bowling alley.

"I'm gonna look for pizza making supplies." Penny said taking a more sensible approach to the scavenge.

"I'm gonna follow Don..." Jack thought to himself as he started walking towards the bowling ball racks.

"take these two balls, I'll get the pins." Don said smirking.

"I've never seen Don like this." Jack though to himself.

Jack then loaded up the bowling balls into his back pack and was surprisingly able to fit three balls.

"I got the pins!" Don yelled with a few pins in his hands.

"Don why are you so, hyper?" Jack asked.

"because I used to be apart of a bowling league!" Don said really loudly.

"why are you shouting?" Jack asked putting his hands over his ears.

"oh sorry the alleys are normally really loud this is just a nervous habit whenever I walk in a bowling alley I just get louder!" Don exclaimed.

Penny returned adjusting her back pack and her shirt having just picked up as much food as possible.

"most of the ingredients rotted but I managed to get some dough, sausages and pepperoni." Penny said adjusting her AK-107.

"Well then, it looks like we can get heading back right?" Don said with a smile.

"our bags are full, but we have two more to go." Penny said.

(Darwins POV)

Darwin had followed Carrie into a liquor store which they were searching.

"Carrie you cant sneak that liquor past the Gaurds." Darwin said watching Carrie grab a bottle of Vodka from the counter.

"watch me." Carrie said staring at Darwin, and in an instant it was gone.

"I thought you couldn't use magic?" Darwin said confused.

"There's no magic here just slight of hand." Carrie said and suddenly the bottle reappeared in her hand.

"catch!" Carrie said throwing a box at Darwin.

Darwin caught the box and looked at what they were. "Condoms"

"Carrie!" Darwin exclaimed.

"one, its an apocalypse, no rules. Two, the legal age of consent in Japan is like 13 so why not." Carrie said playing with Darwin's earring.

"you're gross." Darwin said pushing Carrie back by her forehead. He checked for the box and, it was gone. He looked at Carrie and she mouthed.

"for later."

Darwin looked around for any other things he could use he packed up several small bags of chips and other snack food items that might not have gone bad. And soon filled his bag.

The friends regrouped and put their bags back in the truck. Two more trips until they could return home.

all the while Darwin was thinking about the empty seat next to him the raccoon, he wasn't even phased when he watched that raccoon get killed. In fact his first thought was.

"am I safe enough to go out there?"

the strangest part to Darwin's thought was that he didn't even mind it, it's so wrong but he just isn't phased by watching strangers get killed anymore.

(Gumballs POV)

"Kaser help me get this big piece will ya?" Gumball said pointing at a giant piece of sheet metal.

"alright!" Kaser shouted. Gumball got his hands under the sheet metal and began lifting Kaser then joined in and soon it was off the ground and ready to go to the builders.

Gumball walked back and Kaser walked forward.

"So, you nervous about Penny and your brother going outside the walls?" Kaser asked.

"Nah they can take care of themselves." Gumball responded.

"then what's got you all distracted lately?" Kaser asked. Gumball stopped, they were at the drop off point.

"I found Aniases daisy the donkey doll in that warehouse." Gumball said walking over the sheet metal, "but enough about me, whats got you all worked up?" Gumball asked.

"that Karla girl, she says she's got some people that she needs to scare off." Kaser said walking back to the transport sight.

"So who is it?" Gumball asked.

"hell if I know, I was gonna talk to her about it tonight." Kaser said.

"sounds sketchy, you sure you want to get involved?" Gumball asked.

"It sounds like she's in trouble, and I cant just leave her like that." Kaser said scratching his head.

"well we're the first ones home after her so that will be perfect timing." Gumball said.

"Right." Kaser said staring at the ground.

(Karla's POV)

Karla had already returned home for her break from farming. She entered her room and inside the first and last thing she saw was blue bandana. She was then knocked to the ground and couldn't open her eyes. She heard a ringing and some voices.

"what do we do now?"

"she aint useful anymore."

"we could sell her as cattle."

"nah, I don't sell traitors. Just kill er."

That was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

(Kasers POV)

Kaser and Andrew were spending some quality best friend time together before Andrew punched Kasers arm.

"dude Justins running somethings going down." Andrew said reaching for his handgun.

"lets follow him." Kaser said taking his handgun up aswell.

They followed him until they reached their own apartment complex. There were officers with shot guns and assault rifles surrounding the house.

"whats going on Justin." Andrew asked.

"a homicide, Karla's been killed." Justin said pointing towards a visible window where officers were observing a crime scene.

"What the hell..." Kaser thought to himself. He looked around and decided he would wait at the scene until they brought her body out.

Kaser sat outside the crime scene on the hood of a car until an officer showed up and set his hand on his shoulder.

"The victim had specific request through a sticky note that only you see this journal, Justin talks about you sometimes that's how I knew who you were. a familiar officer said, It was none other then the big polar bear who guarded the warehouse.

"thanks." Kaser said taking the notebook. Kaser read the first page, it was a diary of sorts.

It had Diagrams of the whole city it had guard schedules and it had weak spots in the walls all layed out clear as day.

It was a book that showed how to get in and out of the city in noticed. He noticed on the next page names of people and what they do as jobs.

All of these things were explained in the next few pages. Karla had been an inside source of information, she was a spy and there were others inside. This book was her trying to destroy us but soon she decided against it, she couldn't go through with it. But it was too late, whoever these people are, they killed Karla and Kaser could not stand for it. He had to find and kill these people.

(Gumballs POV)

Gumball was eating a bologna sandwich on the wall and was looking over the wide expanse of flat land outside of the wall. He noticed a zombie was at his feet trying to get a nice mouthful of toe. Its hair was long and matted, and its teeth were jagged and yellow. He kicked the zombie back and paid no mind to it after.

Gumball thought about the Daisy the Donkey doll and knew that his question would go unanswered for a little while longer. For some reason he was fine with it, he was fine with not knowing, the ignorance brought him a sense of confidence that she would be okay.

He watched as the sun set and realized that his break was over. Kaser and Andrew haven't returned and that bothered him but he didn't think they'd get into to much trouble, being the heaviest lifters and all. So he continued with his work but that night everybody came home to a grizzly scene of the girls room closed off with a clean up crew coming the next day.

The girls slept in Andrew Don and the Justins room. all except Carrie and Darwin who snuck off.

"where are we going?" Darwin asked being dragged along by Carrie. They cut through an alley and ran up a hill or two but they were soon at a lake and as Darwin was about to ask what they were doing at a lake in the middle of the night he looked at Carrie and noticed the condoms.

"Carrie I don't know man this is-"

"possibly the only time we'll be able to have sex, drunk by a lake? I know I'm a genius." Carrie said laughing.

"I guess you do have a point, wait drun-"

Carrie then suddenly had the Alcohol in the other hand.

"Isnt this a bit weird with Karla just dying?" Darwin asked.

"I'm a ghost I see death all the time, plus we didn't even know her so no." Carrie said taking off her shirt.

"oh, okay." Darwin said a little bit bothered but not enough to pass up getting laid.

That night a wide spectrum of emotion flowed through each members mind thinking more and more about their lives in this new society.

Love, Confidence, Renewal and Vengefulness just to name a few. Another day was brought to a close. This was the most eventful day that had occurred for a long time. Soon everything cooled down and everybody just lived their lives.

(November 29th, 2015 a year and half after these events took place.)

"Is'nt it a little early to be putting up Christmas lights?" Kaser asked as Carrie was stringing lights around her room.

"it's never too early Kaser." Carrie said in response.

"ho ho holy shit, theres Christmas lights." Darwin said walking in the room.

"that's what I thought." Kaser said with a chuckle.

"you know I'm actually excited about this Christmas." Justin the fox said sitting in a recliner chair that was added to the girls room.

"why's that?" Kaser asked.

"Cause its a full day off for everybody and I'm taking little Justin out shooting." Justin responded.

"you're gonna let him shoot a gun?" Kaser said concerned.

"he's twelve now, he can shoot a gun." Justin said sternly.

"all right all right." Kaser said lying down on one of three beds no longer just mattresses.

"what are your plans for Christmas Darwin?" Kaser asked.

"just spending time with family." Darwin said looking across the hall. at the other room.

"four jacks." Jack said lying four cards down on a deck.

"BS!" Flame shouted. Jack turned over the four cards and sure enough... four jacks.

"Oh my god." Flame lying on his back he groaned loudly as Gumball, Jack, little Justin and Penny were laughing at him.

Flame had become a more permanent member of the family over the past year, being the head of scavengers he had to visit a full squad of scavengers who were recently dealing with the loss of a close friend and soon filled that void. Gumball had completely forgotten about Anais and So had the other Watterson's. The walls were built and soon the wall builders had to get new jobs. Gumball manages security at the south east end of the walls, Kaser opened a bar which was funded by himself and a lot of close friends and Andrew helps around the bar even little Justin got a job, he now shovels the tops of the wall with a few other kids.

And soon Christmas would come, a time of peace and happiness in a world like this was a beacon of excitement for all.

* * *

 **hey sorry for not posting a chapter for a while I've just been out of it again I'm just not that good at posting anymore but here it is sorry if this was a little to even though there was no actual sex scenes. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **(((NEXT TIME ON TAWOG THE RISEN DEAD)))**

 **"yea we used to be like an a Capella group when we were in ninth grade. Lexy was the soprano, Carrie was the alto, Gumball was the baritone I was the bass and Darwin was the beatboxer and kinda like a tenor" Kaser said smiling.**

 **"SING A SONG!" Little Justin shouted.**

 **(fade to next scene)**

 **"help me look over the wall!" Little asked.**

 **(fade)**

 **"that's a lot of..."**

 **"Justin looked over and a sea of zombies were pushing on the wall.**

 **( fade )**

 **"The walls are fine they're too strong to be knocked over."**

 **(fade)**

 **A metal post holding up a part of the wall began tipping over emerging from the snow about to be uprooted.**

 **(((END OF PREVIEW)))**

 **remember OC's are still open but I cant accept any more friendly OC's until a few more deaths happen.**


	18. Swing low sweet protecteor

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the inactivity I have a lot of things to balance like school, my girlfriend, my friends, my art and my personal happiness. But I'm hoping this chapter makes up for it.**

[Christmas eve, 2015]

"So I was thinking, in my family the little ones would normally open one present before Christmas night. So why don't we open up some presents?." Kaser said with a smile sitting in a recliner next to the tree.

"Can I?!" Little Justin asked tugging the coat of Big Justin.

"Sure, why not?" Big Justin said hopping on the side of the couch taking out a Polaroid camera.

"Yay!" Little Justin yelled running to the tree.

"Open the big blue one!" Kaser said with a smile.

Justin opened it and inside was a giant sweater. It was Kasers.

Justin put it over his head and the sweater touched his ankles.

Justin took some pictures of Little Justin in the giant sweater.e

"You'll grow into it kid!" Kaser said laughing.

Justin noticed something inside the sweater.

A little white button with the word "sing" in red letters.

"Why does this button say sing?" Justin asked fumbling with the button. Kaser then sat back in his recliner and looked at the ceiling.

"That was a long time ago kiddo." Kaser said sounding even lower toned and serious than usual.

"Tell meeeee!" Justin said hitting Kaser with the sleeves of his sweater.

"Okay okay. yea we used to be like an a Capella group when we were in ninth grade. Lexy was the soprano, Carrie was the alto, Gumball was the baritone I was the bass and Darwin was the beatboxer and kinda like a tenor" Kaser said smiling.

"SING A SONG!" Little Justin shouted.

Kaser looked at his old choir buddies. He then looked at Justin.

"What's your favorite Christmas carol?" Kaser asked picking Justin up and looking in his eyes.

Carol of the bells. Justin said equally as seriously. Kaser then smiled ear to ear, he was so happy.

"That's our favorite too." Gumball said. Standing up.

"I don't know guys I havnt done this in forever." Carrie said

"Yea not since freshman year at least." Darwin said walking over to Gumball and Kaser Carrie smiled knowing they had to do it.

"It is our favorite carol." Lexi said hopping off of her couch and walking over to the group.

"Okay... hmmmmm." Gumball started humming with his pitch and soon the scale went higher and lower on each end working in perfect harmony.

(((If you want reference to this scene watch pentatonix carol of the bells))

Kaser started softly in his head voice singing sweetly.

"Ladadada bum bum bum bum..."

Then Lexy came in adding an even higher layer of sound.

La dada dum ladadadadada dumlada dum ladadadada-"

Gumball then came in with a strong but soothing voice

"Daaa ladada-"

Darwin was laying down a soft beat like bells drifting through snow and Carrie was a shadow only a bit higher then Gumball.

But soon the two grew in strength and were competing for power but still keeping perfect harmony with Kasers booming voice

"BUM BUM BUM badadada BUM BUM BUM-" this continued until a solo by Lexy came in with a soft "oooooooooo" behind her.

"Hark how the bells sweet silver bells all seem to say throw cares away, Christmas is here bringing good cheer to young and old meek and the bold, ding dong ding dong that is their song all joyful ring all caroling." Suddenly

The ground began to tremble as Kaser brought his voice so low it vibrated the floor

"Oooooh IIII."

"From everywhere raising their sound o hill an dare telling their tale DAILY THEY RING WHILE people sing." A spike of energy burst from Lexy as she sung higher and louder

"Songs of good cheer Christmas is here."

"Merry merry merry Christmas, Merry merry merry Christmaaas." Gumball and Carrie sung in perfect harmony. At this point the lowest note in the song is hit for the first time and it sunk everybody's hearts to their stomach giving them chills.

"On on they send on without end their joyful tone to every home."

Darwins control of the temp then sticcattoed leading the singers to.

" Ha Ha Ha. " the tempo then returned to normal.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong." The hook then set in.

"Bum bum bum badadada bum bum bum badass bum bum badahdahdahdahdah." It then repeated the group then fell into perfect harmony separated by only the octives this and other repeated things continued and had Justin on the edge of his seat soon they reached the end where they repeated the hook once more but at the end ended softly

"Laaadaadaadaaaaaah." And was then topped with the most spine chilling noise a C1 at full force. It rattled everything that wasn't pinned to the ground.

Everybody who wasn't already standing by Kasers side were awe struck.

"Well what'd you expect, I'm a bear." Kaser said. The group then burst out laughing but The Justin's, Don, Jack and anybody else in that level were not. Needless to say, the song blew Justin away that night he was singing the whole night learning to beat box from Darwin and learning how to sing from Gumball.

[elsewhere]

the wall had been built with a few gaurds walking around to make sure the wall isnt weak in any spots.

"hey Gaze hold that M4 like you don't want us all to die!" Rachel said inspecting Gaze's post.

"Fonze, Nikki you better not be slacking off again if I find out you're drunk on the job I'll toss you to the other side of this wall!"

"She does her job well... but not well enough." Gaze thought to himself.

Gaze is a red dragon with yellow stripes on his neck tail and wings with black slicked back hair, he wears a grey hoodie and black pants and grey boots he holds an M4 Carbine but doesn't work to protect the walls he also wears a blue bandana on his ankle.

flash to Karlas room with a head band sticking out of her mattress*

flash to Justin's blue headband*

flash to Vorazi the alligators blue headband on his wrist*

Gaze wore a smirk as Rachel left and took his make shift saw made from a pair of jeans's zipper. And finished sawing a pole that shifted and fell into the snow making the gate very vulnerable.

"Guys I got this shift, you can go!" Gaze said to the other two wall watchers. They left of course and soon after so did Gaze leaving the gate unattended for the next thirteen hours.

"So what should we do now?" Gumball asked.

"Darts?" Jack offered.

"Nah, I'm bored of that." Little Justin said.

"How about you play your DS or something?" Big Justin offered. (The DS functions perfectly because of a solar charger and a couple of games that don't require wifi.)

"No, I WANNA GO OUTSIDE!" Justin shouted with excitement.

"What a weird kid." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Okay, we'll go outside and do what?" Big Justin asked. Look at the army men watching the walls!

"Alright, alright." Big Justin said throwing on his jacket.

Little Justin threw on his coat and his hat and ran to the door.

"Hurry hurry!" Little Justin said his boots already on and standing by the door.

"I'm coming hold on!" Big Justin said running to the door, he opened it and then left.

"He's such a cute kid." Flame said eating a grilled cheese sandwitch.

a faint squeak could be heard from the wall as the Justins went towards it instead of being met by friendly faces of wall watchers there was nothing but an abandon post.

"lift me up I wanna see the other side!" little Justin said with excitement.

"okay okay." Big Justin knelt down like a knight would to a king and allowed little Justin to hop onto his back like a back pack.

"okay when I say go jump onto my shoulders and stay balanced." big Justin ordered.

"got it!" little Justin said with a smile. Big Justin stood up and halfway up he grabbed little Justins ankles and called out.

"now!" little juston was assited and balanced perfectly on big Justins shoulders.

little Justin rather then being excited nearly slipped and fell back on his head, luckily big Justin caught him. little Justin was shaking looking at his older brother figure.

"theres alot of... monsters." little Justin said shaking.

"dont worry the walls are to strong to break." big Justin said. He then patted his handgun saying, "even if those grimy monsters get in I can just shoot em down."

The wall began to creak and whine.

"what the hell is that noise?" big Justin said walking over to the wall. As he said that he noticed a sawed off post holding the wall sturdy.

"go home now, lock the doors and tell Flame to call the seal team four and a couple of investigators." big Justin said with darting eyes slowly stepping away from the gate, cocking his gun. little Justin fled from the scene.

Justin stood ready for the wall to break down, he stood there for a few minutes and nothing happened. Soon Flame ran to Jusitin sporting a M16 and wearing his motorcycle gear that doubles as armor.

"its gonna snap any minute." Justin said as the wall began to tip.

Gumball and a few others came by with assault rifles aiming at the wall. It creaked and then finally. with a quiet snap the section of the wall tipped over and there was a horde of hundreds, maybe more.

the group of guys wasn't enough to hold off that many zombies. They shot at the corpses until theyre clips ran dry and once they were out Justin yelled.

"go back home everybody lock your doors!" everybody did as ordered and soon more officers and gaurds arrived but it was too late an ocean of undead were inside the walls the crowds of people rushed to their homes some didn't make it. Among the crowd was none other then Gaze. He was smiling,

"everything went according to plan... Its not enough to kill all of them, but now they'll have to work on the wall, and an investigation." Gaze said.

"Hopefully they will be too distracted and caught up in this mess... just long enough for us to strike." a shadowy figure said amongst the wailing crowd. he then took a hand gun from his jacket and shot somebody, and continued walking far away from the situation.

* * *

 **UGH this was so poorly written I'm kinda ashamed so basically this is a time skip one year into the future meaning Gumball is 17 and everybody else corresponds, as well as your characters remember you can always submit your Oc or an Oc of yours that you like to be a neutral or protagonist character, no major death happened yet as you can tell but it was leaked that it will be happening.**

 **also If this series gets over 5k views before it hits 50k words I will be doing a face reveal and maybe a drawing live stream of some sort!**

 **Kaser out!**

 **p.s. its official that dead seas online is off the air for a LONG time unless somebody who likes it really wants to adopt it and make it their own then ill just give you the rights to it**

 **Gaze belongs to ThunderBladeEX (my boi) thanks again for all the support!**


End file.
